<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underworld by AwatereJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917032">Underworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones'>AwatereJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dweller Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KATHY... IT IS OUR FRIENDAVERSARY ... so here we go with a new story just for you. Think of a world where the water level has risen so the cities are flooding slowly, this is an alt Verse set in the future and Jack is hunting serial killers and his team does not have a Ianto. He is living underground in the tunnel systems that don't seem flooded at all... weird huh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dweller Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2273069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was out of breath but he knew he had to keep going even as the fire in his lungs seemed to burn through his chest cavity. He had to catch the bastard, the faint splashing the only indicator that he was still ahead of him. The prick's light had long since faded and Jack's torch was flickering, the warning that not only had he gone past the point of no return but soon he would also be in the black. Yelling 'Stop Police' didn't help. Shit. Listen, take a breath and … hold.</p>
<p>Then silence.</p>
<p>Jack stopped, bent double as he tried to listen above his own laboured breathing for distant plashing to see which direction the perp went but all he heard was a faint flow of water, the constant relentless fucking water of this place.</p>
<p>He had lost him.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Too deep underground to know where he was, coms not working own here and now as he stood berating himself for losing the bastard his torch flickered one last time then plunged him into darkness.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>Jack tried to get his bearings and felt in his pocket for his phone, the faint light of the screen all he had now to help with his footfalls as he tried to retrace his steps but he knew full well that after an hour or more down here chasing the perp he had no idea where he was or how to find Topside again.</p>
<p>Jack started to think he took a wrong turn... or six.. he had no idea where he was and did not recognize anything, hi phone pinging low battery so he found a ledge that was dry above the waterline and settled on it, turning off his phone to sit and try to calm himself. The Doc said meditation helped, tried several times to teach Jack this technique to calm himself but Jack was so impatient, so bloody minded that it always ended up with him storming from the office no better off.</p>
<p>After a while he gave up, a soft chuff of laughter at himself for even trying as he leaned his head back to stare out at nothing.</p>
<p>Rule number one… do not go past the point of no return.</p>
<p>Underworld is a strange labyrinth of tunnels and waterways built long before this planet was populated by mankind and by the time they realised they had built on the roof of another civilization the insult was made. The Dwellers of Underworld are humanoid, secretive and stealthy. They do not like the light, only come up now and then reminding him of that ancient tome about the time machine… what was it called…. Morlocks … and something? The pretty people up top and the trolls down below that come up now and then to snatch away a pretty one to drag back underground to eat or whatever. This was the lie told to people but Jack knew as well as many others now that the Dwellers in Underworld were actually mostly peaceful and scared. Who can blame them?</p>
<p>You had a set amount of time down here with a torch, dependent on the torch of course… you NEVER go past the half way point of the juice for that torch, the first pings telling you such and that is when you turn and head back towards the light.</p>
<p>Jack never could do as he was told. No torch even… no sense.</p>
<p>Time has no meaning in the dark, life seems so far away and jack sat pondering the whole life and death thing… is purgatory like this? Nothing? Black? Maybe he died and is already there? His mind wandered as he relaxed and knew he had plenty of time to find one of the hundreds of exits. After a while he opened his eyes and froe.</p>
<p>In front of him, in the darkness…. something stood.</p>
<p>He could feel it, watching him.</p>
<p>He fumbled out his phone and turned on the screen turning it to see but there was nothing there. He scolded himself internally for freaking out and as he lowered the phone he heard a soft musical voice say softy "You are a long way from home Crusty."</p>
<p>Crusty. Their nickname for those living topside, on the crust. Jack was in the presence of a Dweller. Eloi to the Morlocks as it were… that ancient H. G. Wells novel sooooo true these days.</p>
<p>"Too stubborn for my own good" Jack replied softly "I was chasing a man who killed a child, left her bleeding to death in the street like a cur, he ran down here and I wanted him so badly."</p>
<p>"And had you caught him?"</p>
<p>Jack strained his eyes and could see two little orbs of black different to the other black. Two discs… like coins. As they moved in unison he finally saw a glint of something. Eyes. Eyes shining with a soft light to them in the darkness. He said stupidly "I see your eyes. Some trick."</p>
<p>"We adapted"</p>
<p>"Adapt or die." Jack sighed, his head falling back again "I have not been this tired in a long time. Not since the academy. You know… sometimes my very soul is tired I think… of the fucking water."</p>
<p>"Well… this planet has been waterlogged a long time Crusty, the weather patterns catching our ancestors off guard too. We once lived up top on the crust too … happy, profitable, productive... then came the rain. These old tunnels were originally mining tunnels you know… seeking the minerals and pretty gems of this planet, they became out home. Some say our tomb."</p>
<p>"I am Jack."</p>
<p>Finally the being stepped into the edge of the phone's faint light and Jack saw a man no taller than him dressed all in black, his face soft and his little button nose endearing, even as his smile was so delicate, he looked like a porcelain doll, so pale and fragile.</p>
<p>"Hello Jack. They call me Ianto"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. in darkness there must be light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack followed the man without a second thought, listening to the sounds of life above him as he found himself rising towards the light.</p><p>"You know… the one you chased… he is not one of ours" Ianto stopped walking and turned, the light filtering down now from storm water grating giving Jack a good look at the young man and he felt his mouth go dry at the beauty. My gods. So pretty.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"He is one of yours, comes this way sometimes to evade your lot. Sometimes your lot fires shots at him, once a bullet caught one of us and there was great debate abut what to do. We had decided that the next time we would punish." Ianto blinked and seemed to disappear for a second. Jack panicking until he saw movement in the distance and knew Ianto had taken off, No noise, no splashing water just… gone.</p><p>"Thanks" Jack called out "I will not forget this."</p><p>Jack then looked up at the grating and the ladder attached, starting to climb for Topside and freedom as he went over the strange conversation.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Bullshit!" Owen snorted as he swung in his chair.</p><p>"Seriously. His name was Ianto, he wore black and had the palest skin … like a china plate… his eyes were pale too. Grey or blue… like water. He didn't make a sound in it… in the water. It didn't splash. He said the perp was not one of them, but someone who used their systems to evade us. Made sense. I heard the splashing, was chasing it. If the Dwellers have mastered not splashing, which Ianto showed me… clearly the fucker is not one of them. He is giving us that illusion to shake us off." Jack sat on the edge of Owen's desk and bopped the head of one of his monster bobble heads, Owen grinning as he nodded to him.</p><p>Gwen sat at her own desk across the way, against a wall covered in wanted posters, crime scenes and such like a weird dream board... or nightmare. "What else did he tell you Jack?"</p><p>"His name. That they once lived up-top like us but the rains forced them down there, then they adapted and now the rains have eased to this horrible drizzle they prefer it. Then we came, built up-top and pissed them off with our indifference… they say our ancestors knew of them and simply tried to run them off." Jack replied "They are human. Not like us but… similar. He was very pretty."</p><p>"You've said that already "Gwen snorted rising to flick a pen at Owen for no real reason, amused that he always batted it away with annoyance like it was some sort of killer dart.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>Jack turned to find a little thing in her freshly acquired infirm, her badge so shiny it was hurtful to his dulled one on his belt "Huh?"</p><p>"The Boss would like a word please sir?" she simpered then took off.</p><p>"They get younger each intake" Owen muttered to himself "I swear she looked twelve."</p><p>"When Toshiko gets in get her to check my phone please… I took some video footage" Jack pointed to the desk of their tech expert who was late due to the dentist and Owen grunted as he agreed, he would tell his partner.</p><p>Jack entered the Boss's office to find not only the chief but the commissioner and a commander there, all in full uniform. Huh? "Sir?"</p><p>"Captain Harkness, take a seat"</p><p>Jack sat and tried to look calm and almost bored. Any emotion here could be taken as an insult or a power play. These top dogs were the worst kind of divas. He now wondered how much they knew about the Dwellers, to label this perp as such.</p><p>"We understand you spent some time down under this morning." The commander started it off "What did you find?"</p><p>"Sir? Water mostly. Water and black. I will say one thing though… it did not smell. It was clean and once back in the light, apart from wet feet… I was clean" Jack said as he pondered "the perp knew his way around, had dug deep and was sure we would not follow. I became lost, I am ashamed to admit I had to be led out."</p><p>"Led?"</p><p>"A Dweller took pity and led me out. A friendly one who seemed to just want me out of their patch. He told me that the one I was chasing was one of us, not his lot. Does this a lot, uses their tunnels to evade us then pops back up. Seemed as annoyed about it as I am. They don't want him down there either." Jack shrugged.</p><p>A Dweller. He helped you."</p><p>"Ianto. His name was Ianto. Tall, about my height, thin. Wore black and his skin almost shone it was so white. Good teeth when he smiled and… long fingers." Jack said, nodding "He told me I was a bit of an idiot to go so deep… I have to believe him. "</p><p>The Boss snorted, showing her teeth in a rare smile "Well… they are intelligent after all."</p><p>Soft laughter.</p><p>"They are humanoid, like us. Their kind lived topside until the Great Hundred Year Rains came and the place was flooded. By the time we came to colonize they were dug deep. He had a slight accent, like our language is one they learned, not had already and he… he seemed… almost… friendly. Well spoken, humorous and curious. Manners. Reminded me a bit of my grandfather actually, polite. Old style. He told me that when we shoot at the ones we chase don there we put them at risk, that one of ours shot at an evader and hit one of them. Caused friction and talk of retaliation was considered then let go."</p><p>"Thomson. He did, remember? Said he fired three shots into the dark before his partner could stop him." The Chief huffed "One of them was hurt?"</p><p>"I don't think killed… he said hit. I think just injured but it did piss them off. They said next time there will be punishment. I do not know if it means…" Jack's voice petered out as Owen appeared at the door, plastered against the glass with a look of weird maniacal glee, his hands flapping. "Excuse me."</p><p>Jack opened the door and hissed "What?"</p><p>"The perp. Someone just delivered him to us with a fucking bow on his head."</p><p>"What?" Jack asked with shock as everyone rose to listen to Owen's excited stuttering.</p><p>"Outside, by a storm grate. Tied up like a pig, all he needs is an apple in his mouth, beaten badly, still alive. The one you were chasing, the Facial Recog matches, Tosh checked... it's our kid killer!" Owen said with glee.</p><p>"Ianto said they would punish next time… well… seems they caught him" Jack said with a soft smile of amusement, turning to those behind him in the room "Excuse me, I have scum to drag to a cell curtsey of the Dwellers."</p><p>As Jack left the Boss turned to the Chief "Well… it's true. That man's weirdness has attracted them."</p><p>"Freaks attract freaks, we know this. Why we have lost some down there at times." The commissioner spoke for the first time "Seems Captain Harkness has that way about him that interests the Dwellers."</p><p>"As long as it closes a file… not out concern" the Boss said as they all nodded and returned to their seats to discuss budget cuts and all internally ponder the fact one of their ranking officers had made contact with Dwellers.</p><p>Rare.</p><p>And dangerous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hi again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days later, Jack standing under a street lamp at a crime scene when he felt it. That same weird feeling he had felt underground and he turned to look at a large tunnel entrance to the underground where grating had been placed once in an attempt to close it off but was now torn to one side like a door. Of course it was long since busted and a place where youth huddled to smoke, drug up and generally try to look dangerous. Tonight it was empty but Jack felt the pull, walking over to find the gate open, stepping into the half light.</p><p>"Ianto?"</p><p>"Did you get him?"</p><p>"Yes. Thank you, tell your people that it was much appreciated. I slept well after closing the cell door on him" Jack replied as he strained to see the black beyond.</p><p>Movement and Ianto stepped forward, his clothing tonight not black, more … smoke. "Yet still you hunt?"</p><p>"That's the thing about evil, Ianto. It will always exist. Love. Hope. Fear. Lust. Death. Constants. Evil is as strong as Love. Each needing the other …. Like light and darkness. There will always be twisted fucks that do things for no reason we can work out. Kill, maim… evil."</p><p>"Then you will always have a job."</p><p>Jack grinned wide "Yeah, not sure if I am happy or sad about that. Nice to be needed I guess. What about you, got a job?"</p><p>"I am a Watcher"</p><p>"Of us?"</p><p>"Yes. Sort of. I am to watch all things, judge the case or meaning, relay back problems or dangers. Sometimes… sometimes I can relay something nice like a child playing in the water or one time I saw a bird… it was pretty. Blues and greens in it's plumage. Lost, escaped from a rich mans' grip I suppose. It was so blindingly pretty. Then it was gone."</p><p>"Some of our well-to-dos have exotic pets, yeah. Showing off their wealth, I don't think they even try to research what the poor creatures need, so eager to show them off. Reports of escaped pets are not uncommon. We have a taskforce that are supposed to track them down but really…we don't always find them." Jack nodded.</p><p>"We do. Some make their way down to us, to hide in the safety of the silence," Ianto replied and Jack laughed. Made sense.</p><p>"And you? A pretty rare thing…. You hide too?" Jack asked before he could stop himself "Because you are the finest creature I have ever seen."</p><p>Oh my goddess.</p><p>Ianto blushed, the soft flaring across his face making him so… real. Jack was transfixed as the man showed himself to be not only boyish but … coy. Not embarrassed, not… oh. Ianto blushed out of … oh. Jack grinned wider as it dawned on him that the man was visiting to say hi there… like… interested. Watching… liking?</p><p>"Tell me… your kind. Mate for life kinda thing?"</p><p>"Sometimes. Sometimes playful… more than one… we are not swans you know, despite gliding on the water."</p><p>Jack laughed again, this time with glee as he leaned back "And you? Got someone?"</p><p>"Had. Lost. As is life. No… I am alone."</p><p>"You interested in girls? Boys? Both?"</p><p>"Both. We do not see the sexual orientation of someone as their deciding factor. You are not defined by your body parts, but by your actions. We see same sex relationships as we do any other. We do find it strange how your kind have more than one at once though. "</p><p>"Ah… you mean cheating. Yeah. Wanting more, being greedy." Jack nodded "your lot don't do the greed thing."</p><p>"No. So little to start with I guess, we have learned to live with little. Your lot waste so much, throw it away and it comes to us. Where we differ." Ianto stepped forward and Jack could smell him. Earthy and a hint of sandalwood… musky and so rich that it made his mouth water. Wow…</p><p>"You smell of Topside." Ianto whispered.</p><p>Jack was shocked to find Ianto knew he was smelling him too and he snorted "Yeah? Crappy?"</p><p>"Sunlight. The sun has a smell you know. Rich and warm. You smell of the sun, it was not raining today?"</p><p>"No. No, today it was blue sky and sunshine… yeah. I even walked on grass in the upper west Side earlier for something, one of the areas not flooded." Jack agreed.</p><p>"Ah. Grass. So pretty, yet they keep it cropped short and let their pets crap on it" Ianto frowned "strange lot, aren't you."</p><p>Jack smiled as he stepped in closer, so close he could have touched him if he dared "I find you interesting. Alluring and if not for the fact you are probably capable of fighting back, I would taste you."</p><p>Ianto canted his head and then came a soft, gentle smile that made those shinny eyes twinkle like diamonds in the half-light "I bet you would. You are all about taste and smell, aren't you."</p><p>"I will not lie… I am addicted to nice things" Jack shrugged and Ianto spun to look at the entrance, then stepped in the black as Jack's old partner called from across the road.</p><p>"Jax? You in there feeling yourself up? Come on… we got a fingerprint match"</p><p>"Gotta go, duty calls."</p><p>"I thought his name was John" came the whisper and Jack laughed all the way up to the light, the snide yet pithy comment so unlike his perceived notions of Dwellers.</p><p>But then again… Ianto seemed different.</p><p>Out of place here.</p><p>Like him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. another one!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn it" Jack fell to his knees in the rain, feeling it seep into his pores as John continued to chase the idiot who had given up firing back at them in favour of turning to look forward… in time to run into a chain-link fence and bounce off it.</p><p>"Come on" John called faintly as he reached the perp and Jack groaned as he rose, hating the bloody rain and hating John's eagerness … oh yeah… hating the fucking perp too.</p><p>"Well? Was it worth it?" Jack asked as he looked down at the lad on the ground writhing with pin, his hand over his face as his nose bled everywhere "because from I was stading, it looked pretty fucking stupid."</p><p>"Jack?" John said and Jack turned to see him staring off in the distance. Jack turned to see a figure at one of the old tunnel entrances, moving slowly back and forth as if watching them. Jack told John to stay with the boy and walked over.</p><p>"Ianto?"</p><p>"Thought it was you, you run like a girl"</p><p>Jack grasped his chest as if mortally wounded and laughed, then leaned on the side of the entrance "what's up Ianto?"</p><p>"There is a new player, sending tings our way we do not like. Bodies."</p><p>Jack was suddenly on full alert "Ours?"</p><p>"Crusties… yes. All dressed well, all robbed and … not died well … we have got three so far and are not sure if we should just move them on or…."</p><p>"No… you were right to say something. Any way I can get them? My people can look them over?" Jack asked.</p><p>"I can ask, but we can give you reports … I guess more… if they agree. They don't exactly trust your lot ya know" Ianto smiled "Bad blood runs deeper than the fucking catacombs."</p><p>"Yeah" Jack smiled, then reached out for the plastic A4 envelope Ianto was handing him "What's this?"</p><p>"Pictures. Preliminary reports…. Pictures of their faces, bodies, marks and wounds. Best I can do for now until they agree to release them. We usually move them along to the sea mouth but these are clearly not just clean-up of your poor and weary."Ianto shuffled his feet and for the first time Jack heard splashing as Ianto added "You know… your funeral homes dump them down to us… can't burry them anymore, no dirt left without bodies already in them so… we are used to getting caskets, some even naked without… we assess and if we agree this was not a crime merely a waste, we send them on. The autopsy sutures are a giveaway."</p><p>"So… usually then."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You know… when one of us dies, we pay extra for a burial at sea, to be taken out beyond the breakers and let go… you telling me that does not always happen?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Jack… how many funeral parlours actually own a fucking boat?" Ianto asked, his frown deepening across his face "seriously, gullible aren't you."</p><p>Jack had never considered this fact and felt the sting as his own beloved little brother had died and been sent off… really. Gods. Had Grey been flushed down like a turd? Jack found himself feeling nauseous at the thought of his brother's body being bashed around in the lower levels like trash.</p><p>"I have upset you"</p><p>"My brother died when I was young… we paid the fees for the best send off… the images in my mind were a lie and… I don't like what they are replaced with" Jack admitted.</p><p>"Perhaps I should not have said"</p><p>"NO… it … it was a long time ago, I was still a child myself… I grew up damned fast after that" Jack grimaced as he remembered his father's anger and his mother's despair as she watched Franklin drink himself to death.</p><p>"Loss. The cost of love" Ianto canted his head, then added as he started to move away "… for you lot."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Shit, we've been looking for her" Gwen said as she leaned over Jack to pluck up one of the photos he had spread across the meeting table. Glass with a light from beneath, it made things so much clearer.</p><p>"Name?" Jack demanded.</p><p>"Jessica Rathburn. You know… of THEE Rathburns. Apparently the judge had some sort of party and she wandered off. They thought she had got a cab home but then three days later, no sign. We've been looking everywhere" Gwen frowned as she turned the photo over to read the back "The date on this corresponds with that night… the tie is four hours after she was last seen. Where did you get this? What does this mean? Numbers?"</p><p>"These three women were all slid into the underworld waters. They realized they were connected and gave me those. Looks like one every two days… if that is true… another one is down there somewhere fresh, right?" Jack sat back and rubbed his face with annoyance. "The numbers are the longitude and latitude… map signatures to say what grate she was pushed down through, or found near."</p><p>"Strangled, looking at the bloodshot eyes… see the broken corpuscles there? The dismemberment is post-mortem… hell… this is a great autopsy report" Owen said as he looked at the report that had been slipped in the envelope, along with the others.</p><p>"So there is a signature?" Suzie asked.</p><p>"Yeah, look here. Whoever this is, they cut a small piece of flesh out of the left shoulder… the size of a coin. I thought it as a tattoo removed for ID but then looked to the others… they all have the same piece missing." Jack moved the three pictures into a line.</p><p>"We can check that with her anyway… she has social media pages… gotta be a photo of her bare shoulder somewhere" Toshiko rushed to find her photographs on-line.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a pock on both your houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So… it's a pock mark?" Jack frowned.</p><p>"It's a Cancer Shot" Owen said before Toshiko could "Remember that entire generation that got the first Cancer Shot, the vaccine for the terrible disease that killed millions before we honed in on the cells responsible. The spot pricked from the injection caused a reaction and there was that weird scar left… we were the generation before and didn't qualify… we got the scans instead to see if anything was there. Then drank that shitty juice thing. Now they all drink the juice."</p><p>"The other two?"</p><p>"Same… all three have been identified from social media and all three are of the same age group… yes.. All three had the same pock mark removed." Gwen said as she tapped her hand on her leg "We are checking for more from that generation that have been reported missing in the last few moths, no idea how long this has been happening."</p><p>"I trust the Dwellers that so far it is just the….." Jack's voice petered out as he saw someone standing in the corridor outside the doors to their offices. "Fuck."</p><p>Everyone turned to look as well, the dark suited man wore a wide brimmed hat and had dark glasses on like it was bright sunlight, even though it was only artificial light that barely did the job, many desk with lamps on to compensate.</p><p>Jack led him to his office, dimming the lights slightly more as he closed the door and indicted a seat for Ianto, the handsome man's fluid motions making John gape through the glass. Jack glared at him as he touched the 'mist' button to turn the glass opaque.</p><p>"Your partner is still afraid of me" Ianto said as he settled back.</p><p>"Well… anything he can't shoot, shag or eat worries him" Jack assured him with a smile "And technically I am his superior now. He is supped to be with Suzie but they clash."</p><p>"Ah… things are not so different no matter where you are" Ianto smiled softly.</p><p>Jack explained the three pieces of skin missing and Ianto nodded then frowned "Cancer?"</p><p>"It is a disease in humans, it makes normal cells mutate and eventually kills the host when untreated, so many variants, some still killed despite their medicines. Once a vaccine was developed thy started to give them to this generation, the Next Gen was either immune already or thereabouts so a single drink when they start school as a booster is all needed… now Cancer is a thing of the past." Jack shrugged.</p><p>"Cancer" Ianto repeated "Humans are so… delicate."</p><p>"Yeah, they are" Jack grinned, and then leaned forward "We estimate one murder every two days so… if this is true last night another should have… why you are here. Of course."</p><p>"She was found by one of our young. Unfortunate" Ianto nodded, placing the envelope on the desk "this one… this one is easier to get for you. I was on the scene. I have spoken with the Collective and they have agreed to give you the bodies of the other three along with her, if you can come to the East Side Entrance… where we met last."</p><p>"Of course… thank you Ianto, I appreciate his" Jack rise and opened the door to find one of his superior about to knock "Ma'am?"</p><p>"Closed door… interrupting something?" she asked.</p><p>"No Ma'am, an interview now ended" Jack said respectfully as Ianto slid out behind Jack, his hat pulled down and his glasses on but the Watch Commander was not one to be ignored, reaching out to seize his arm.</p><p>Ianto spun and hissed low, his teeth gleaming as he stepped back and he snarled "Do not touch me madam!"</p><p>"It's OK" Jack said quickly to him "She didn't know… she thought you were one of my team, we are raised to look our superiors in the eye."</p><p>"We are raised to be left alone" Ianto replied, his sift voice like music as he stepped back further "I shall meet you with those bodies Jack."</p><p>"Yes… thank you Ianto, I will be there with my team" Jack said, and then turned to the Watch Commander who was gaping at the retreating figure.</p><p>"What… was… was that a Dweller?"</p><p>"There has been a fourth one dumped, he came to tell us. All four bodies will be released to us for further examination" Jack said and he motioned for the team to get ready.</p><p>"And this Dweller… he is trustworthy?" she asked turning to look at the now empty corridor "how do we know they are not the ones killing them?"</p><p>"Because they are the ones who first told us we have a new serial killer forming" Jack said with annoyance "He has no reason to help Crusties does he? They just wanted us to know, to hand them back."</p><p>"Well… I want a full report on everything… including him" she demanded.</p><p>"I don't answer to you… and as for my report… I ALWAYS deliver when finished with my case and if we don't get our arses into gear tomorrow night another body will be added to our growing pile, so what is your pleasure Madam?" Jack asked blandly "Stand here and talk? Or try to save the next one?"</p><p>"No need to be sarcastic" she said as she finally stepped aside and let the team file out.</p><p>Owen… could not help himself as he passed her and said softly "No… but he is right. The time we spend stroking your dick gets us no closer to the truth."</p><p>John shoved him in the back, smiling widely at the Watch Commander as he forced Owen away from her and she nodded to Gwen then turned to watch them leave with annoyance.</p><p>Then she headed upstairs to find out if this was sanctioned.</p><p>A Dweller topside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. commonality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bodies were all in body bags, everything clinical and professional as if coming from one of their own morgues and Owen was instantly taken with their professionalism. He unzipped a bag and made a face, closing it again as he lamented the water damage a corpse changes from.</p><p>The four bodies had been left at the entrance, as promised and not so long ago.</p><p>"Thanks Ianto" Jack said to the darkness as the latest victim was checked, the pock scar removed like the others.</p><p>"Why" Owen rose with a frown "Why are they removing the pock mark? Because it is an imperfection?"</p><p>"I did not know of their existence until Jack explained it" Ianto said to Owen who blinked as the man stepped from the black of the tunnel, his glowing eyes visible first, then the man himself. "We are interested in this…. Cancer… we have had birth defects in our kind, some diseases and illnesses but never one where a mutation of cells causes death. We ourselves are a mutated strain of our original selves."</p><p>"Really?" Owen asked with interest overriding fright "What were you originally?"</p><p>"Crust Owners. Our first kind, lived topside until we were forced down. I do not know if we evolved due to natural need or if the mutations that enhanced our Underworld existence were 'helped' but we suspect we have been cross bred with other breeds."</p><p>"Wait… you are not all the same?" Owen blinked with surprise.</p><p>"No. We are all… unusual. Some are blind to light but not colours, some see with smell, some have a different body structure… I don't know… there is a belief amongst some of us that we were scientific experiments, dumped on this planet as we did not perform as wanted. Some rich philanthropist mixing and creating some sort of super being. We are the dregs. The off-casts as it were."</p><p>"Outcasts" Owen corrected and Ianto smiled as he pointed a long delicate finger.</p><p>"Yes, Doctor Harper. Outcasts, cannot be any more cast out than to a barren planet, yes?" Ianto canted his head "Of course… that was so long ago, those of us who still live… try to let go of such things."</p><p>"How long have your kind been here?"</p><p>"Hundreds of years?"</p><p>"Really? Harsh" Owen looked around.</p><p>"Once this land was lush, full of promise. When we were dumped here they would have thought we could fend for ourselves. The Rain season was not known of. OF course… we soon learned" Ianto snorted.</p><p>"We've not had a storm for a long time… almost fifty years" Owen said as he rubbed his hands on his pants.</p><p>"The Hundred Year storms are not actually every hundred years child… no… that was a name given to them by someone who did not think it was as usual as it could be. One of your kind gave them that name. Arrive during a storm, the next a hundred years later… why the one fifty year ago made you all think you have another fifty years before the next."</p><p>"You telling me that is not so?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Anytime… anywhere. Tomorrow, next week... next year… next decade… there is no telling when the storms come again. All we can be sure of.. is that they will come" Ianto assured him and Owen chewed on that all the way back to the office.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" Jack looked over the corpse to the man working on another one "Yes Owen?"</p><p>"He called me Child. Why did he call me child when I am clearly older than him?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Nope… they live longer, age slower… chances are he is the age of your grandfather… maybe even great-grandfather" Jack said as he rose and made a notation on the clipboard. "Boeshanninans like me are their poor cousin there."</p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p>"Owen… I am almost three hundred years old. Boeshanninan, remember? Is that so hard to believe that another breed has longevity too?" Jack laughed.</p><p>"He said they are bio-bred. Makes sense, also... why is he telling us things we have never heard before?" Owe pondered.</p><p>"Ianto seems… different" Jack shrugged.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"OK… I am officially creeped out now" John said as he swung in his seat, the wall covered in the photos of the dead seeming to demand the entire room's attention.</p><p>"The latest victim is a café worker, got off the late shift and headed home but never made it" Gwen said as she sat in her chair "Still no noticeable connections other than the pock marks… no school history connecting… different social circles… different work and play lives… as far as I can tell they never met one another yet... it does not seem random. He chooses… like… picks them out."</p><p>"To be this precise he would have to watch them, to choose like this right?" Toshiko asked "So... he probably has the next target chosen before liking the current one.. to be this quick between victims yet so sure that they are the right ones… you can tell them they all flashed their scars at him… he had to have stalked about somewhere where they visible."</p><p>"Like a gym!" Gwen said with interest "did they go to the same gym?"</p><p>"Nope" Toshiko huffed with annoyance.</p><p>"Hang on… " Owen headed over to pull Toshiko's tablet over and peer at it, scrolling the social media accounts for each woman and as he did so, it played on the wall opposite to the project pictures of the dead, strangely mocking as laughing faces full of life flicked past. "there. Look… this one went to the swim challenge to raise an amount for the raising of the art gallery… so did she… so did… ah. Swimming, see? Togs. Their shoulders were bare, maybe not at the same events but all swimming events. Our Perp likes water."</p><p>"And you still stay he's not a Dweller?" Gwen asked with a smirk.</p><p>Jack frowned as he wondered what the real story was here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gwen drips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So." Gwen swung in her chair as they went over what thy knew so far "How do you get in touch to ask him his opinion on this?"</p><p>Jack looked at her with incredulity "Gwen… you are willing to… cooperate?"</p><p>"I want to catch this prick and if there is anything we can use, sure. Doesn't mean they don't make my skin crawl but… sure." She said as she rose Come on… let's go ask."</p><p>Jack was a little incredulous but since John and Suzie were off at a meeting about her smacking someone during an interview Gwen was the next best thing… I guess.</p><p>They drove to the water's edge and swapped for the hover craft used for the lower end of the city that was partially under water. When the rains come it all floods, so these were needed in case of rain. The warning of the Great Floods still echoed in the back of Jack's mind and he decided to make sure he knew all the garages for these Police Issue Vehicles so that if it did ever happen.. he had a way to get out.</p><p>He drove to their meeting place and settled in the usual spot, watching at Gwen strode back and forth looking authorative. He had never noticed before how bloody annoying that was, but since Ianto had shown him the silent comfort of being still he felt the ripples coming off Gwen.</p><p>He had parked the Hover next to the walkway, raised to those living on this quadrant could live dry… for now. If Ianto was right about that storm… this would all go underwater right?</p><p>"She will get her shoes wet if she slips off the edge of the walkway" Ianto said softly, making Jack jump as he turned to grin at Ianto.</p><p>"We heave some idea to bounce off you" Jack said then heard Gwen coming at them fast, her hand on her side arm as she zeroed in on Ianto.</p><p>"I want a word with you!" she started off and Jack resisted the face palm as Ianto bristled and stepped back from her.</p><p>"What is the word?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Strange word to want to have with me but… ok… 'What' shall be our word Madame" Ianto bowed and Jack started do snigger at the sarcasm dripping off Ianto like the water from Gwen's left heel. Yeah… she had slipped as he had warned, luckily only her foot and cuff going into the water.</p><p>"You think your are funny!" she said.</p><p>Ianto turned to Jack "Is that a question or an observation do you think?"</p><p>"Gwen, stop being a twat." Jack huffed, then turned to Ianto once more "We think the connection between the victims is water. Swimming. They are all part of the Swimming For The Future Teams."</p><p>"Swimming for… oh… those weirdoes who swim with the bright orange hats on?" Ianto canted his head "Yes… they do some monthly with young ones, or the older hippy style ones who are trying to feel young still. Could be one of the older ones if the Predator?"</p><p>"Interesting word to use" Gwen tried once more.</p><p>"He is hunting Madame… choosing his prey and taking the time to not only stalk them… but affectively seize and destroy. He is definitely a Predator and he will be hard to catch. He will also no doubt be watching you lot!" Ianto said as he frowned.</p><p>"Yeah. I thought about that too… maybe if we release some misinformation see if we can get a responses?" Jack suggested "Something along the lines of… 'clearly impotent as they are not sexually assaulted' or something."</p><p>Ianto hummed as he considered "More likely this is about power, not sex so it may not hurt. Maybe say that he made a mistake with this last one, you have a lead. He may panic, try to work out what he did?"</p><p>"Make him angry at himself" Jack nodded "It will also make him hyper vigilant."</p><p>"Use a pawn. Someone put forward as the only one who saw him dump the body, but you cant release anything. Let her be… young and pretty… maybe the pock mark visible… stand there simpering for the cameras as you pat her on the back. Give him a focus… then let her wander about like you didn't think you needed to watch her. Then… watch her."</p><p>"Crafty" Jack said, turning to Gwen "What do you think?"</p><p>"Mary? Young, blonde, right age and definitely capable of looking a bit vapid" Gwen nodded as she agreed.</p><p>"We can not fuck this up… we have no idea where he takes them what he does to them other than the weird marks and removed skin on them… we can not afford to let him get hold of her" Jack warned as he started to make the plan in his head "By the time Ianto finds them it is too late… we have to be the first line of defense."</p><p>"You mean… offence" Ianto said softly "Offensive lines charge forward, not dig in and take the hit."</p><p>"OK, let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. spreading words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They leaked the news that a serial killer was on the loose, using the Underground as a dumping ground and let the gossip mill take over. Gwen walked through the other offices 'confiding' in others that she was afraid for what might happen next, that the Dwellers were getting angry as well, this man trying to make it look like they were the killers.</p><p>She really enjoyed whispering softly that a Dweller was helping them with their enquiries. She had also checked with 'upstairs' and been told to go with the flow. Ironic, since water plated a major part in this. Something else that made her think it was more of a Dweller thing than they were letting on. Some deduced a Dweller was being held under suspicion, others decided this means a Dweller SAW the killer and was helping track him down and another group simply thought she was full of shit as Dwellers notoriously HATED Heddlu. Deep down, this last group also hated the Dwellers with a passion. This last group were the ones Gwen lingered with.</p><p>Jack sat back and pondered the events as of late, his mind returning again and again to the handsome man who was so clean, so well put together and so 'un' that he could not explain it. He looked again at the photographs and the autopsy reports. All so officious but above all… all so damned tech savvy. For the first time, Jack started to wonder what it was like down there, beyond the dripping cold darkness, what did their city look like?</p><p>Jack had a feeling that behind the smoke and mirrors these people were more advanced than they were giving them credit for, the autopsy reports proof that they were clearly oganized and maybe… maybe… one day they would be grateful for it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"So… it's possible?" Jack asked as he walked around the Hovers.</p><p>"Well, looking at my grandfather's calculations... yeah. Why this latest Hover has this extra feature to allow for waves. If we do flood, levels will flood at different intervals, then overflow and cascade into the next, caging a wave of water. These have this nose to them that will cut it. Of course, we are laughed at and they will never be popular but… I cannot get over the fear of it. It's coming. It is." The old man patted the Hover's passenger seat so Jack climbed into the modified hover that looked like something out of a Mad Max movie and watched the sides lift, closing it in like a capsule. "Now… we can actually be drenched, pushed under water and simply bob back to the surface like a bubble."</p><p>"And how much is one again?" Jack asked, now feeling an urgency to owning one.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Luce, what do you need?" Jack asked his ex-wife as she hesitated in the doorway of his office.</p><p>"Alice… her school has a trip to the museum on Friday…"</p><p>"How much?" Jack reached for his wallet, opening it to remove four notes, then after considering he pulled out a fifth and handed them over as she stared at him. More than she made in a month. He shrugged "I got a bonus for catching someone. I was going to come see you on Wednesday but since you are here… I will be able to come watch her game on Saturday too."</p><p>"It was postponed, their coach has gone missing" Luciana sighed as she slid the money into her pocket. Jack looked up at her with shock.</p><p>"Wynonna? Really? Hell, is Alice OK? I know she is fond of her" Jack rose with interest, his mind going straight to her age range "Tell you what… got any photos of practice with her in it, I can pass them around just in case she is a Jane Doe on a hotspot or something, she does love that water bike and they are dangerous."</p><p>Luciana relaxed as she pulled out her phone and sent Jack several shots, one of which telling him what he feared. A pock mark "Thanks love… I mean… sorry. How is Daryl?"</p><p>"That's OK Jack. I will always love you too, just… from an occasional face to face relationship" she laughed "Daryl says hi by the way, that book you sent him about the early 24th Century has him in raptures."</p><p>"That's OK, at least something my father wrote interests someone and I do like him. I know he is good to you and Alice" Jack said of the new man in Luciana's life "As long as Alice is happy, that's all I care about."</p><p>"Jack…"</p><p>"Don't. It's OK. I know… you are sorry… I am sorry… look, let's just agree that we were young, optimistic and clearly not ready. I am glad you found someone who can be solid for you, I know the last thing anyone can call me is solid. I will always love you too sweetheart but… I think as friends, we make a better team for Ali." Jack said, proud of himself for saying it without sounding too pre-rehearsed.</p><p>"Well… we will see you Saturday if you can make it, I will not say anything in case you get caught as per usual" she smiled.</p><p>Jack saw her out and leaned on the doorframe as he watched her buzz herself out of the final door like any Heddlu wife or husband does and wondered how differed life might have been if they had been a little older and wiser before marrying and having their child.</p><p>At least she was happy.</p><p>Jack went back to work.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Had a comment that my chapters are getting shorter. Sorry to disappoint but I think you are rather devouring them quicker. I traditionally keep each chapter in my stories around the 800 word mark, my OCD playing there but this series have been mostly over 900 words per chap, Chap 1 was 999 words Chap 2 was 1,289 words, Chap 3 was 935 Chap 4 was 989. Chap 5 was 986, 6 was 1003. The last chapter (Chap 7) was my shortest at 857. So I shall take it as a compliment that you think they are shrinking when I know they are not. To combat this… would you all like two chapters posted at a time? Maybe two or three times a week?</p><p>PS 936 words here … 1,069 with my notes LOL… you guys crack me up. I am so blessed to have likeminded people who like my kind of crazy xxxx love you all</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. dispersal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right, the missing person's report came through this morning and the fuckwits simply 'forgot' to kick it up to us as requested" Gwen huffed "We had a few words about that and found two more."</p><p>"You are shitting me!" Owen groaned.</p><p>"She is the latest one, we can only assume she is still alive and he is about to do … whatever it is he does… then … splash" John said with a theatrical wave of his hands like he was conjuring magic.</p><p>"So… how much longer do we have?"</p><p>"Six hours?" Toshiko shrugged as she paused to think "Yeah… in seven hours time he will dump the body, usually been dead another hour give or take a ten minute window before that so… six?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack was walking, his feet barely touching the floor as he tried to emulate Ianto's gentle grace as he moved swiftly through the precinct. He felt something happening and he exploded into the meeting room to find several already there in a huddled argument. He knew it was about him by the way they all froze and then quietly dispersed. Like kids caught measuring their dicks. He considered Gwen to have the largest one the way she swung it about. He did not have any surprise in finding her one of those sliding out the door. He hoped she was on the job, doing the whisper campaign but hard to tell what is forced and what comes naturally with her.</p><p>They were running out of time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"You went topside again" the High Councilor said more as a statement than anything else.</p><p>"Yes. I did" Ianto confirmed calmly as he walked through the huge control room with screens covering the walls, Topside in living colour "I needed to check if the West Side makers were still in place."</p><p>"Oh. You never said."</p><p>"Yes I did" Ianto's frown depended as he stared at one of his superiors then turned to the one he answered to directly "Melv. Did I not tell you at breakfast that I needed to check the markers as some were fading in and out?"</p><p>"Ah… yeah?" Melv frowned "Yeah… I said the paint was washing off with the swells from the Hovers that side now."</p><p>Ianto turned to the one who had asked the question and placed his hands on his hips "And next time you want to ask what I was doing you need only ask. I am your fucking brother after all."</p><p>"Da said…"</p><p>"Good Lord!" Ianto turned to leave and stopped in the doorway, glancing back "If we did everything Da said, we would still be in the dark. Or did you forget who managed to get the parts we needed for the generator?"</p><p>"I am the oldest. I will be the one who sits in his chair one day, don't forget that you little…"</p><p>Ianto didn't hear the rest of his brother's yelling as he let the door slam shut and turned only to to face his Da who had heard the entire thing. "Ianto. I wish you and your brother didn't fight so much."</p><p>"well… he will always push home that he is the chosen one and I will always remind him that he is a prick so I don't' now how much better things can get there" Ianto relied sagely.</p><p>Duffy smiled as he shook his head "Come on, he is blood. You know he will sit in the chair. Your mother was a good woman and as my sister, she made me promise to raise you if anything happened and I have done the best I can but Ianto… we all know the seat you would have sat in would not be the same one anyway."</p><p>"Had my mother lived this would be an entirely different conversation and we both know that, he can plant his arse in your seat one day if he so wishes but know this… it better be after you have died of old age. If anything… ANYTHING …quickens that arse into that seat I will take my own seat and crush him!" Ianto warned "For I AM adopted as he keeps pointing out, truly cousins not siblings and we both know who my true father is as we both know my claims would outweigh his any day."</p><p>"Ianto. You make these promises… I fear you will never step forward for that seat, even as I would love to see your father pushed from it." Duffy laughed "if they only knew who you truly were, half of those who look down their noses at you thinking you my second borne son would shit themselves so much the water levels would rise."</p><p>"Well… I do not want the seat. As you know, I promised not to take it in return for my mother's life" Ianto shrugged.</p><p>"Yet still they killed her. The promise is forfeit." Duffy hissed "you are so fucking stubborn."</p><p>'it is called mourning" Ianto replied sagely "There is no time limit on that."</p><p>"You just don't want to face him." Duffy shook his head "You preferred to run and hide in my house, grow up without his guidance or affection."</p><p>"Affection! He killed my mother, why would I trust him" Ianto spat as he started to walk away "And for the record, I did not run and hide. He knew where I was all along, he asked me to come home every time he could corner me."</p><p>"He did not kill her… that was not his order to make! Damn … you hold a grudge."</p><p>"He sent her there to negotiate the deal knowing now tenuous it all was, yet he sent her topside and they killed her. I know... I was there. He did not cry out for her life, he did not tell them there would be consequences … he did not tell them she was with child as my little sister died within her womb… yeah… you didn't know that one did you… he told them the deal was off and calmly walked down the levels. He never spoke of her again."</p><p>'It is called mourning" Duffy parroted "There is no time limit on that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. leaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Jack was walking through the night streets, the sound of dripping water almost comforting in a way. The lower level of topside were considered the 'underskirts' of the city where the homeless lived, people of low morals and the drug dealers operated. Dank, dark and in ever sense of the word 'squalid'. Once considered the daily living areas where they were going to have gardens and lawns, it now only held those hanging on by their fingertips caught between heaven and hell.</p>
    <p>Some things don't change no matter the planet or timeframe, there will always be those tossed aside and as Jack skipped over a deep part of the walkway he felt someone following him.</p>
    <p>He wondered for a moment if it was Ianto following him but the sound of the footsteps made him think maybe not, Ianto didn't seem to create splashing. He then wondered if it was friend or foe. He was about to swing around a pole that held up the building above the water lines of their perceived Great Floods (a good twelve to fifteen feet) to face the follower only to hear a commotion, swinging to find two men struggling in the water.</p>
    <p>Jack knew one was Ianto without even thinking it over, racing to throw his own body into the mix and soon there was a man snarling in the water as Ianto and Jack held him down, then Ianto rose majestically and took a step back as Jack looked at the man and sighed "Eric Lance."</p>
    <p>Jack got up and glared at the man who was now struggling to get up, acting like he was a victim of a bashing as he adjusted his clothing and huffed "Lovely. I am soaked."</p>
    <p>"What the hell are you doing following me, I could have shot you!" Jack roared "there is a serial killer on the loose; your news room was clearly told!"</p>
    <p>"I am a journalist, it is my job to hunt for the stories" Eric spat back.</p>
    <p>Ianto took another step back and seemed to bleed into the shadow of the building they were under, Jack not glancing in his direction as he continued to glare at the unwanted reporter. "And if I am being stalked by the serial killer? If the inflammatory release was intended for me to become a target…what would that make you?"</p>
    <p>"I…. if the killer came at you then I might be the first to see him!"</p>
    <p>"And the last?" Jack added.</p>
    <p>This was when Eric noticed the disappearance of Ianto, swinging to look around "Where did he go? Your bodyguard was so quick. Silent. I have never seen someone move like that, not even a splash of warning."</p>
    <p>"He is highly trained. You will not see him until it is too late" Jack said with a dead voice.</p>
    <p>Eric looked around again and shivered at the uneasy feeling of someone watching him.</p>
    <p>As Jack led the man away another turned to leave only to find themselves face to face with a creature of unknown quality. They stared at one another then the man went to speak only to have the first word die away in his throat, the creature before him opening his own mouth to show sharp teeth, any layered like a shark's with an ominous hiss that had the man stepped back now.</p>
    <p>As the man died the creature revelled in the taste of the man's fear.</p>
    <p>Ianto watched from the darkness with his own level of horror as he finally saw one of the creatures he had long since known and feared doing the one thing he had warned would happen one day.</p>
    <p>The Goosh Monster latched tentacle after tentacle on the body of the man as is wrapped the huge flaps around him in an unnatural embrace, and eagerly sucked his life force from him. Ianto turned to race for the opening that would lead to the handlers, hoping they could capture and control the Goosh before it killed again.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Who was the victim?"</p>
    <p>"I think he was another reporter trying to follow me like Eric" Jack shrugged "All I know is that by the time we found him there was not much left."</p>
    <p>"Is it related to our investigation?" the commander asked.</p>
    <p>"no. Unrelated. We have seen these injuries before and believe they are some form of subterranean creature that comes up now and then. Like… every couple of years… I have seen a corpse like this back in my academy days" Owen answered with open boredom. "We call them Suckers."</p>
    <p>"Goosh"</p>
    <p>Everyone jumped, swinging to see a man in the doorway of the meeting room and Jack reacted without a second thought, smiling as he rushed forward "Ianto, come on in. You called it a what?"</p>
    <p>"Goosh. So called for the sound of the flesh being sucked in. They are … well… sort of a cross between an octopus and a sting ray. We try to kill those we find but they have their own level they hide in." Ianto offered photos of the weird creatures as Jack spread them out with interest. "Consider them our version of your black widow spiders."</p>
    <p>"Fucking big spiders" Owen laughed.</p>
    <p>"Well… we have fucking big corners I guess" Ianto replied with equal mirth, Owen laughing harder as he pointed at him.</p>
    <p>"Anything else?" Jack asked.</p>
    <p>"There were two others following you but both scattered when the Goosh came along. One may have been your mark but … they may all have been press." Ianto canted his head "the real question is how they all knew to follow you."</p>
    <p>Jack leaned back on his heels as he stared at Ianto "you know… you are right. My name was never released as part of the inquiry."</p>
    <p>"Yes. You have a leak."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>Jack was still trying to work out who was the leak, something that left a bad taste in his mouth. Ianto had long since left with as much quiet grace as his arrival and jack was currently watching Owen go over the photos of the Goosh with interest.</p>
    <p>Gwen entered with a file in her hand, surprised to find them around the table and she leaned in then made a noise of disgust "Gross."</p>
    <p>"What they are called" Jack said as he rubbed his face. "Grossies."</p>
    <p>"Weird name" Gwen retorted with a snort of surprise.</p>
    <p>"What the Dwellers call them" Jack replied and Owen straightened up to frown at him, then close his slowly opening mouth as Jack shot him a warning not to correct him.</p>
    <p>Ah. Right.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, Ianto was here. Left these photos of the Grossies" Owen said, nodding enthusiastically "Apparently they are their pets. Quite highly prized, this one got off its leash."</p>
    <p>Gwen made a noise and lifted the file to prance from the room, both men seeing the gap where a photo had once sat. They looked at one another and then settled back to wait and see if it got back to them sooner or later.</p>
    <p>They both had a feeling they knew who the leak was, they just needed proof.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"Are you sure?" Ianto asked softly, alarmed as he stared at a 3D diagram that revolted slowly to show a gene cell.</p>
    <p>"Yeah… I am. The pock mark we got from the cadaver the funeral home dumped last night… we are sure. There is something in that scar, a little anomaly that we think it the reason for the killings" a man stood hunched over a computer screen, talking to Ianto as his fingers danced over the keyboard "pity. He does not have to kill, it is in these dead bodies."</p>
    <p>"Doesn't have to… maybe enjoys it." Ianto muttered "what if… what if there are two of them? One does the torture and killing, the other one just wants the pock and they are working together? Why we are not catching up to the killer… we are looking for a lone gunman."</p>
    <p>"Gunman?"</p>
    <p>"It… it's an old saying… forget it."</p>
    <p>"No, tell me?"</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>"No, tell me what that means?"</p>
    <p>"Well… it is said that you should never look for a lone gunman when a second one might have fired from another angle as well. Sort of… there might be more than one danger." Jack shrugged, not wanting to explain the weird story of a world leader shot and killed in his car only to be remembered due to the shooter they caught was suspected of not really being the killer. A second gunman hiding somewhere. "They call it the JFK theory."</p>
    <p>"And her?" Owen asked with a nod of his head towards the door "She's a shooter?"</p>
    <p>"No… she's just another spectator in the end, she will be watching on with horror when it's too late I think" Jack turned back to the photos "Do you see anything else in these photos?"</p>
    <p>"No, what…. Do you?"</p>
    <p>"The background, look. It's a morgue. Sort of like ours but with a bluish light… water filtering or easier for their pale eyes maybe? This is as professional and well kept as ours. Like I thought, they are organized down there." Jack tapped a photo and Owen leaned in to see that Jack was right.</p>
    <p>"Are they stealing shit from us?"</p>
    <p>"No. No, I think they are way ahead of us, this tech will probably leave ours for dead" Jack laughed, shaking his head with wonder as he looked at the metal room in the photograph. How the hell had they done that?</p>
    <p>At two different places two men stood in perfect synchronicity as they thought the exact same thoughts at the same time.</p>
    <p>Gotta get closer.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>Ianto was watching as she moved around like she owned the place, each time she stopped to talk he had a good vantage point to watch and shake his head. She knew people she should not know, should not be able to approach let alone walk away from in one piece.</p>
    <p>He turned his head to look at the man he was guiding around this seedier part of the slums and Jack's jaw was moving so much it's a wonder he didn't pop his back teeth.</p>
    <p>"She knows what she is doing" Ianto said softly "that one she is shaking hands with right now, he is a Dweller that deals Topside against the Elder's wishes. He is called an Offcast."</p>
    <p>"What?" Jack glanced over at him with surprise.</p>
    <p>"What, you think it's only your kind coming down to our levels? Oh no… there are some of us that live in the edge. Light and dark." Ianto smiled "Why I have no fear. I spent my misbegotten youth in these dark corners, scuttling about with the other scummers."</p>
    <p>"A wonder we didn't meet" Jack laughed, then remembered their lifespan, glancing at him.</p>
    <p>"It's OK. I know you are also of the long lifespan. Your youth was full of responsibility and work. Sounds absolutely horrid… I was a free spirit as my uncle roared from the depths at me for my misbehaving."</p>
    <p>"Uncle?"</p>
    <p>"My mother died and he took me in. My father had no use or desire for me so… her bother became my father in the end I guess" Ianto shrugged "We both lost what was important and learned to hold those we love a little tighter."</p>
    <p>Jack nodded, and then before Ianto could react Jack took that advice. Jack stepped into his personal space and leaned in, the kiss both warm and gentle.</p>
    <p>"Oh Jack… that is … ah… well" Ianto spluttered, and then he smiled and seized Jack's face, kissing him back.</p>
    <p>Then they moved into the shadows as Gwen moved along.</p>
    <p>Two blushing men following her with their bodies pressed together… for warmth.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. tared with the same brush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The body seemed so sad.</p><p>Ianto swore softly as he crouched by her, reaching out to stroke her face. She had been so pretty in life and although they knew another would die, it was still sad. He let his fingers trace the contours of her face so he might remember her. Honour her with at least a memory.</p><p>He rose and saw Jack approaching through the open grating, his face stern as he came close "I got your message. Hoped it was not true but given the timelines, knew it was."</p><p>Ianto looked past him to see John and the one called Suzie outside in the sunlight … well… daylight. On this planet soft drizzle is considered a sunny day ya know. Must be hell on her hair. Never seen hair like that. Is it as soft as it looks? Ianto told himself to stop thinking about inane things and focus.</p><p>"She was found early this morning by one of our trackers, they go out at first light to seek any of our young who have come too close to the light. The little ones are curious and so innocent. We have unfortunately lost a few as your people think they are one of their children lost. We cannot always snatch them back" Ianto said softly as he watched Jack do the exact same thing he had just done, her face lovingly touched.</p><p>"So young."</p><p>"So much promise."</p><p>Jack nodded his agreement as he looked aroid the scene, "find anything?"</p><p>"Those that found her said they smelt cigarette smoke, like they had not smelt in years. Someone is growing their own and it is strong" Ianto supplied, "Unfortunately we could not narrow it down more than that, only the older of us even remember tobacco."</p><p>"God yes. I could never stand the stench on people's clothing" Jack agreed.</p><p>"I fear we are showing our age Captain" Ianto laughed softly, then sobered as this was no place for levity. She deserved more dignity than that and Jack felt Ianto's sorrow as they stood looking at the corpse that was a mere shadow of the pretty woman Alice had loves so dearly. Oh god. Alice. This will hurt her deeply to know her mentor was gone.</p><p>"Your daughter is in your thoughts? You said this may be her mentor?" Ianto asked, as if reading his mind and for a second Jack had the irrational fear that he had, then he remembered that he had told Ianto of the missing teacher.</p><p>"This is not good" Jack finally sighed, rubbing his face.</p><p>"There is one thing… they saw movement over in the dark corner of the section over there, someone moving fast. Hunched, not normally walking. Now, that path leads one way, to the catacombs where we do not go. I think maybe your man is there. After all, that caving system would be perfect for keeping a victim alive for a few days, places so deep no one would hear her screaming for help?" Ianto pointed and Jack swung to look.</p><p>"Thanks" Jack exited and motioned to John and Suzie, the three of them walking off in the direction of the catacombs.</p><p>"Not going with them?" Owen asked from the ground where he was still crouched looking at the victim.</p><p>"catacombs, we do not go there." Ianto said softly "we have an agreement."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Those that live there do not mix with us nor we with them." Ianto explained and owned rose to look at him with shock.</p><p>"Wait… are you telling me there is another …ah… tribe there?" Owen asked.</p><p>"Yes. Others. Not us." Ianto slowly canted his head as he looked at Owen and then he asked "Did you not know we are not the only ones here? Oh no… these were here before us. Cave dwellers, living in the high ground's caves, us too stupid to know why. Of course, then you came and did to us what we did to them I guess. Why we simply moved with it, as they did. Oh no… the ones in the caves are not like us at all. They are… guttural."</p><p>Owen stared at him "Huh?"</p><p>"More… ah… well. Neanderthal to us. Not as evolved. Mind you, I sometimes think we are all just savage animals trying to pretend we are better than we truly are."</p><p>Owen turned to watch Jack in the distance and then said "But if we do not know that… does Jack?"</p><p>Ianto made a noise in his throat, racing after Jack in the hopes of warning him ahead of time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>These caves, you knew about them?" Suzie asked as they walked and it was John who answered.</p><p>"It was in the early training packs, removed in the more recent ones as we now do not bother going there… it's all fenced off as unsafe but I remember in my early training years, being told about this place. We were told they were Dwellers. I think this is why we formed an opinion of them not being so nice. Ianto was… surprising."</p><p>"Because he is not a Cave Lurker" Ianto said as he came into step beside them "They are another species. Not us."</p><p>"Yeah, I think that's the trouble with head office. They don't know the ones we are dealing with are not the same as the ones we have a little feud with." Jack agreed "I was foolish in being ignorant. Seems we are not thinking clearly here. We have tarred you with the same brush."</p><p>Ianto laughed as Suzie stopped, looking at John "what the hell does that mean?"</p><p>"Seriously?" John relied "That is a saying I NEVER understood."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lisa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto slowed and then stopped walking as they neared the fencing to the caves and Jack looked back at him in silent question.</p><p>"Sorry, I cannot go in there. It is a place that… I cannot go there." Ianto shook his head, physically stepping back from the entrance with open fear.</p><p>"I think we need approval to move forward as well, this is a classified area, has been for as long as I remember" Suzie said as she did not like Ianto's reaction, it made her hackles rise too. If he was afraid… openly afraid… she did NOT want to go in there either.</p><p>"OK, let's go get an official approval to breach the fence" Jack agreed, turning to speak to Ianto but he was already gone.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Wynonna Lee" Jack said as the photo of the latest victim was shown to the Powers That Be, their horror evident. "She was a teacher and my seven year old daughter's mentor in water polo."</p><p>"Personal."</p><p>"Yes madam. It is" Jack replied "Look… the real problem that has risen is that we have not been aware of the fact that there are two different indigenous tribes here. The Dwellers that are helping us are not the same ones we dealt with over the property issues. They are two different factions and they do NOT like one another. Ianto's tribe is peaceful, the Cave Dwellers… they call them Lurkers… are another form of all together. More violent, less refined."</p><p>"Pardon?" another of the Bigwigs asked leaning forward "Say that again?"</p><p>"Those we fought and argued with back in the day, those behind the wars and subsequent need for armament of the city walls are not the ones who live beneath us. Those beneath us could always get in and out with ease… move among us without us even knowing as they are just like us to look at. The problem ones live in the caving system to the north. Those beneath us are actually helping us. Two different tribes… like… not-kissing cousins" Jack explained "This changes things. We have been treating both sides as the same thing and we look a bit foolish as the Dwellers knew all along that we were rude pricks. We didn't know we were, we thought we had every right to be disrespectful."</p><p>"So, these… Lurkers… in the caves might be the ones behind this?"</p><p>"Or in league with whomever it is. Ianto seems to think they are more underhanded so it goes to reason that they might hold the victims until needed, even be the ones who snatch them for the killer" Jack agreed "he showed open fear in them, did not want to be anywhere hear them. I get the distinct impression that they might resemble us at a glance but … if we manage to catch hold of one, I have the feeling that they will not be like us at all. The Dwellers fear them, hate them. Ianto would not tell me anymore. Ianto simply bolted."</p><p>"Right, authorization granted. I like the idea of getting hold of one for a closer look. If there is a difference in their appearance this might help detect others in the under city slums"</p><p>Jack nodded, relived to have the permission needed to move forward but he also wanted to talk to Ianto again. Something about the way he had appeared. He more than disliked these Lurkers. There was a history there he was just not telling him, wasn't there!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"So… you told them about the Lurkers"</p><p>"Yes" Ianto nodded sagely.</p><p>"Was that a good idea sweetie?"</p><p>Ianto shrugged "I don't' know Lissy. I knew I had to do something and if that earns me the ire of the council… so what. They already have a preconceived notion of me thanks in no part to you."</p><p>"I have apologized for that, I had no idea your brother was using me like that" Lisa whined.</p><p>"No, maybe not but you did fuck him while giving him the secrets he knew I would never reveal right? Fucked me to get them, fucked him to impart them? Some go between." Ianto frowned "Or is that a middle-man? I don't know… I do not like even speaking of them but it needed to be said. It is time. We cannot accept the barbs and arrows of these arrogant Crusties any longer. You know me Lisa, I never was one to turn the other cheek."</p><p>"Well… your brother's lost front teeth is testament to that" she snorted softly "I thought you were going to kill him when you finally worked it out."</p><p>"He is my brother… well… cousin really. You see Lisa, you were so caught up in all of this but you knew nothing at all. Da is not my father, he is my uncle. My mother was his sister and I was raised next to Fuckturd when she died. Why he will take Da's chair one day regardless" Ianto turned to face her through the bars of the cell she was forced to live the rest of her life within "I am of another bloodline. My true father is of another chair all together and I am the only true son."</p><p>Lisa blinked slowly as she stared at the man she had betrayed "What?"</p><p>"Yeah. Shame isn't it? Had you not betrayed me for the one you thought might give you an arm to sit on one day, you might have one day sat on the arm of a higher chair." Ianto grinned now at his ex-lover as her finger moved to stroke the scar along her hairline again "One day you might have been so much more than the simpering thing my brother is currently wed to."</p><p>Lisa reeled back as if stuck and he almost felt sorry for her as his brother's vicious cruelty was so evident in the scars on her face, neck and left arm where he had struck at her with his knife in anger once he had discovered that the stories she was passing from Ianto were not all completely true. He had lied, called her a traitor and spy, had her removed to live her life here in the Shame Cells.</p><p>Ianto did feel sorry for setting her up like that as he needed to know how the whispers were started but he never thought Dwyer was the one behind everything, not until Lisa was found in his quarters like that as punishment for making him look stupid.</p><p>They were peaceful creatures but also capable of great viciousness when the blood boiled.</p><p>And Ianto was not sure what he would do if and when the time came that he had to call it down.</p><p>He felt deep down that on that day, he would more than avenge his mother. He would set fire to the world … for no water can quench that level of anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. is that a date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boy?"</p><p>Ianto was sitting at the desk in his quarters going over mail when his Da called softly to him and he rose as the man entered to look around with interest. "So Spartan. You gather so little around you."</p><p>"Love something, it hurts more when you lose it" Ianto replied as he settled back in his chair. Duffy took the other chair and looked across at the man who looked so much like his own beloved and missed Taddy that it hurt.</p><p>"Your mother… she would have been so proud of you. You look just like our father when you walk the water. He was a powerful man." Duffy said as Ianto started to sort the piles of paper into what needed to be replied to and what could be discarded "What are you doing?"</p><p>"There are a few problems in the boiler room, also some tech shorting. I need to check if we need to rehash some of the binary code or if it is a damp problem. The main servers might need updating." Ianto relied as he handed over the latest reports showing a spike here and there in activity.</p><p>"Where is this coming from?"</p><p>"The Chambers"</p><p>Duffy looked up at Ianto with surprise "Seriously? They are usually so tech resistant."</p><p>"I think we are all to the stage of swallowing our fears for the betterment" Ianto replied cryptically as he dropped the finished papers into a box for recycling. Nothing is wasted down here.</p><p>"Your half-sister is to wed"</p><p>"I heard. Taddy must be happy to have at least one child doing him proud" Ianto replied as he knew where this was going and tried not to grimace too much.</p><p>"Your father is proud of you too, don't do that. Don't… Ianto … Ifan asks about you, he worries about you and is still so sad that you refuse an audience with him. I know the loss of my dear sister…"</p><p>"Uncle Duffy… Da. Let us not do this dance today, I might step on your toes in anger" Ianto warned in a low, flat voice that he had never heard from the young man before. Sure… he had heard it before… from his own father. Once again the bloodline hummed with the power.</p><p>"He has no other son."</p><p>"Rhiannon has a son. If he does not choose a child bride to procreate with soon he can pass directly to his grandson" Ianto was now getting past the usual anger here.</p><p>"He still mourns your mother, I feel he will for all days. He has punished himself for long enough, you have too. Come on… at least wish your little sister well, hmmm? Duffy begged "You know Daisy loves you dearly and would be so delighted if you made the effort to at least come to the announcing party."</p><p>Ianto sighed as he knew his uncle was right. The little half-sister had lost so much more than him. Both mothers gone. Ianto's to the violence and then the mistress of his father dying from the birth of the child she had hoped would mend her lover's broken heart.</p><p>Ianto had a soft spot for the little one, letting her follow him about when she was a little bit, despite the huge age difference that put her decades younger than him… he did see the cheekiness in her that her own dear dead mother possessed. His own mother had liked the mistress, had welcomed her into the bed as her own two pregnancies with Rhiannon and Ianto had been hard.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Ianto pondered the simple fact that this sweet little child was blood. Even if their shared father was a prick… she shone as her mother had.</p><p>He would attend.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"It is like an engagement party. Where they declare their intent openly. Really just an excuse for clapping, food and dance. I abhor the dance part but am fond of the food."</p><p>Jack sat swinging his legs on the edge of the concrete retaining wall as he listened to Ianto "And she is… a half sister?"</p><p>"My father had a mistress that my mother approved of. Mama had me and my sister, the mistress had Daisy. Mama died, Daisy's mother some time later as Daisy was born. Although I moved out and refused to speak to my father, letting my uncle take me in, I did have a soft spot for Daisy. Rhiannon, my sister often bringing her around like and extra of her own children."</p><p>"Wow… so… she is the same age as your niece and nephew? Quite a gap, even for you lot."</p><p>"Yes, you see the dilemma."</p><p>"So your father is quite old?"</p><p>"Yes, had a family before me and Rhia too. His first wife was killed in a rock fall that claimed the child with her… a girl. I am and have always been his only son he managed to create. Quite the kick in the teeth that I refuse to be his son, eh?"</p><p>"Because of your mother."</p><p>"He sent her to the meeting between different factions who were trying to create a peace accord. He sent her to witness the treaty, she was with child. MY little sister within would have been a sweet little sibling to spoil … another reason I think I favour the girl."</p><p>"And she was killed in the slaughter."</p><p>"Lurkers."</p><p>Suddenly it all made sense and Jack wanted to draw him to him, to comfort him as he realised he was asking Ianto for help with the least favourable thing he could possibly think of. Those things had killed his dear mother.</p><p>And he had seen.</p><p>He had seen.</p><p>"Ianto? What do they look like?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ianto's Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, you have noticed how pale we are, almost a bluish tint to us right? They are a pale translucent green. Poisoned I think, drinking the vile water, not the pure stuff we have. Part of the treaty they were trying for. They wanted water. Ironic, yes?"</p><p>"How did it all break down?"</p><p>"They had moles in our camp, turncoats who were passing things along. My … Dwyer was one of them, only the fact Da sits on the council saving him. Also, he was not being truthful to another who was the go between. Dwyer had many who reported to him and he passed along to the Lurkers if the things they were promised were true or not. I tend to think he is also responsible for my mother's death as he is the one who pointed out to them that my mama was the wife of one of the Elders." Ianto sighed "He didn't think they would harm her... threaten and cajole maybe… when she was killed he reacted with extreme mailed, realizing Lissy had…."</p><p>"Lissy?"</p><p>Ianto cleared his throat "My … would-be. Her name is Lisa. She was mine, was also using me as I was a clerk for the council at my father's feet. She gleaned things from me I should not have said, from others I did not know she was sleeping with, then she slept with Dwyer and told him everything. He passed that to his own pigeon who then told the Lurkers. So many mouths, so many whispers… not everything that was passed on was given it's true intent."</p><p>"And they decided they were being double crossed, killed everyone at the meeting and claimed victimization when accused of such" Jack groaned "your poor mother."</p><p>"My unborn sister within too… my anger was white cold. I refused my true father's tearful apologies and pleas for comfort. I moved in with my uncle who I considered my father already since working for him, and he finished raising me as his own. So long ago, many have forgotten I was ever Ifan's son. They all think of me as Duffy's. Dryer's father is my uncle, not my True Father but I call him Da… my mother's brother."</p><p>"Shit. Like a medieval play. Must be hard. Loving your uncle, hating your cousin and … betrayed by the one who you thought would be your mate." Jack said gently.</p><p>"No. Deep down I knew I would never bond to her. She was not the right one, something was off. She now admits she felt it too. As much as she longed for a bonding she knew I was holding back, it hurt her and she told me that was part of the reason for the betrayal." Ianto looked out over the water "sometimes Jack… sometimes it is so shitty and wrong that there is nothing right about it to save."</p><p>"And you cousin.. brother… whatever?"</p><p>"I smashed his front teeth in. Felt good too. He had them replaced but sometimes forgets to put them in, lisps something awful when in full mental meltdown. I sometimes get him mad just to have him spit out his teeth. Makes everyone roar with mirth, for they have forgotten the reason behind their loss. He was forced to marry Lisa to save face, and then when it all came out about the whispers… he attacked her and had her banished to the cells like he was the injured party. Only the fact he is Da's son saved him from being in there with her. My people are fickle. When you live so long, they believe there is no room for resentment or grudges. Why my holding on to my anger for so many decades is confusing to everyone. I am not the usual kind of Dweller."</p><p>"Ianto, I would agree that there is NOTHING simply normal about you, I find you… exceptional" Jack finally said moving closer so they were touching "I am attracted to you in a way I cannot explain. I have NEVER lusted before and it is infuriating."</p><p>"Lusting?"</p><p>"Gods, yes. I want to press every part of myself against you so we … like… melt into one being" Jack said, struggling with the words as Ianto's eyes danced with merriment.</p><p>"Does that mean you will be my plus one?"</p><p>"Will they expect a Crusty?"</p><p>"Hell no!"</p><p>"OK"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"There have been no more taken" Jack said as he checked his refection in the mirror of his office, Gwen watching him with interest.</p><p>"Going somewhere?"</p><p>"Ideas?"</p><p>"I said…"</p><p>"We heard you, Gwen" Owen snarled as he sat on Jack's desk drumming his heels on it in a way he knew infuriated everyone.</p><p>"I think they are unnerved seeing us at the fencing. Either they know we are about to breach or the fact we are now openly approaching the wire and watching them means they can't snatch" Suzie shrugged.</p><p>"So… remove one of the shifts and covertly watch to see if they take advantage of it." Jack said "Have those leaving off say loudly they are happy the drill is over, that they don't have to come back. Then see what they do."</p><p>"you want one alive" John knew the drill but needed the others to understand that a body was not going to make him happy.</p><p>Jack hooked the diner jacket from the back of his chair and shrugged it on, now the entire team watching him preen. Owen said "OK. Now I have to ask. Where are you going as prissied up?"</p><p>"I have a date" Jack said with glee, checking his tie for the last time.</p><p>"Really?" Gwen perked up "Good for you!"</p><p>"Yeah." Jack grinned.</p><p>"In those boots? Don't you think dress shoes? Not boots?" Gwen pointed down and Jack looked at his waterproof bots.</p><p>"No… I can't go into the Underground in dress shoes Gwen, don't be silly. Ianto will not care if I wear these, he does too" Jack laughed, and then waltzed out the door as they all stood with their mouths open.</p><p>"Ianto" Gwen said.</p><p>"underground" Suzie added, then smiled. "Well… hell. Someone is gonna get him some savage!"</p><p>Gwen smoldered with rage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. come into my parlor...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto looked Jack up and down, then smiled "Well, you do wash up."</p><p>"Thank you sir… and for you…" Jack flourished a small bunch of flowers that had Ianto stalling out with shock.</p><p>"What?" Jack looked at the poesy "You don't like fowlers?"</p><p>"No.. it mean.. yes… I … I have never seen them that colour before. So… red." Ianto accepted the roses and sniffed at them, pleased to find a scent as the other little pompom like flowers and the white daises popped.</p><p>"OH, yeah… also…" Jack flourished his other hand that had another poesy of mostly daises "Daises. See? For your sister… her namesake."</p><p>"Oh Jack… she will be pleased. Again… I did not know they came in different colours." Ianto said with obvious glee, lifting his own poesy to sniff again then hum. Ah. Jack liked that hum.</p><p>"Come on, it will drop these in my quarters and we can go" Ianto led Jack down and through not only levels but doors and at one part of it Jack was sure the entire section was moving like a big elevator… it all seems to secretive and crafty somehow as they stepped in the a dry, metal area.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"The spaceship" Ianto snorted like it was nothing "It landed so long ago, was butted against a cave system in the lower area… then buried and is now where we live"</p><p>"Ah… of course." It made perfect sense and it was all so clean, fresh and dry. "So.. if the great floods do threaten the planet with destruction, you guys can fly off?"</p><p>"I do not know if she still even fires up, let alone flies" Ianto laughed as he let Jack take his hand, several of those they passed in the corridor turning to stare at the man they had never seen before with Ianto. The man who was not as pale as them.</p><p>Ianto's quarters were a single large room with the sleeping area in one corner, a desk and office area in the opposite, a comfortable sofa and armchairs where books were piled up as a reading nook and the wardrobe was HUGE. Ianto changed his tie to match Jack's and turned to find Jack staring at a painting.</p><p>"Mama."</p><p>"Wow, she was so pretty. Blonde. Funny, I thought of her with dark hair" Jack said softly "Mind you… my mother is blonde too, dispute me and my father … and my brother all being darker. Is your sister blonde too?"</p><p>"No, darker than me. Daisy is blonde though" Ianto admitted. "Her mama was similar to mine but she had green eyes. The greenest of eyes, so rare in our people."</p><p>Ianto took Jack's hand like it was nothing and led him along to a room that had people talking in small groups, milling about and some music playing softly.</p><p>"YANNI!"</p><p>"God I hate that" Ianto sighed to Jack as a young girl sped toward shim, in her late teens and so petite, Elvish almost as she launched herself and Ianto caught her with ease, swinging her up "Daisy, my love."</p><p>"I am so glad you came" she laughed as he placed her on her feet then she turned to look at Jack with open question.</p><p>"Daisy. This is Jack my… ah… friend. Jack, my little sister Daisy"</p><p>"Charmed" Jack said, bowing and presenting the flowers "Daisies for a Daisy."</p><p>"OH!" she squealed with shock and delight, seizing the poesy and looking at it with wonder "Oh my goddess… how did you ever manage to get these!"</p><p>"I know a guy" Jack said with a grin as she acted like he had just handed her spun gold, the place erupting as she rushed around showing them the flowers.</p><p>"We cannot get them down here. Some flowers grow but not all. Touchy" Ianto whispered "You have created something of a stir."</p><p>"Good. I am not dower by nature ya know" Jack said as Ianto started to laugh clinching at Jack with amusement.</p><p>"Ianto?"</p><p>Ianto's grip suddenly tightened too much and Jack almost yelped and he knew instinctively that this was Ianto's real father standing there. Regal and so dammed tall. Yep… same look of thunder.</p><p>"Sir" Ianto said shortly, his face devoid of emotion.</p><p>"And who is this with you son?"</p><p>"None of your business, is it!" Ianto snarled pulling Jack away as Jack glanced back at the deflating man. He almost felt sorry for him.</p><p>"There you are shit heel" a voice boomed out and Ianto stopped, smiling as he embraced his big sister.</p><p>"Rhia. Where are the tadpoles?"</p><p>"David is over there at the food table… of course and Mica has told me there are flowers here so wherever they are, she will be stalking them with as much vigour a David does the food" she said looking around and then taking in the handsome cool glass of water that is Jack.</p><p>"Jack, this is my sister Rhiannon. Rhia, this is the man I am seeing… Jack."</p><p>"Lovely to meet you madam" Jack bowed to hide his delight in the admission from Ianto that there was something between them, pressing his lips to the back of her hand as she blinked and then smiled softly.</p><p>"Well, at least he has better manners than the wench. Funny, I have never seen you before and I thought I knew all of my brother's friends" she frowned as he looked the handsome man up and down. Oh yes, she would remember such a devastatingly handsome looker like that.</p><p>"Oh, I've never been here before my lovely lady. I am a Crusty" Those around them froze as Jack continued like nothing was wrong "I met Ianto through a serial killer I am hinting. Seems that I was lucky enough to get his attention for a moment. Such a little dapple the way he flits about."</p><p>Rhiannon took a deep breath, and then smiled as gently and … she hoped… friendly as she could as she answered "Welcome to the Torchwood."</p><p>"Torchwood?" Jack turned to Ianto with shock "That's the name of my city."</p><p>"It's the name of the ship, the name of what the city is built on... what we are now inside of... a huge vessel" Ianto said gently "we named it."</p><p>"So many lies, part truths and secrets. When will our peoples get over themselves and start living as one" Jack huffed with annoyance "We are all capable of love, loss and we all bleed. Laugh, cry and defend fiercely. I do not understand why we are so… nervous around one another so much."</p><p>"It is habit I guess, those of us living long live have long a memory I guess" Ianto shrugged then seized Jack's hand "But come… let's eat."</p><p>Ianto led Jack away as those who were shocked to silence started to murmur amongst themselves.</p><p>Trust little Ianto to bring home a Crusty.</p><p>No one else would ever dare.</p><p>If the Old Queen saw… who knows what might happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. what is a title worth anyhow?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto also knew the muttering and swirling voices were about Jack so he decided… from past mistakes… to have no such secrets and he led Jack to an elderly woman sitting in a large regal looking chair, perusing a plate of goodies being presented. She wore a long gown that had little pearls and diamonds aroid the hem, looking like it was wet and dripping with dew. Jack had no idea of the cost of such a decadent gown but he knew his people topside would never believe such… beauty.</p><p>Ianto took a deep breath and glance at Jack, then said calmly "Grandmamma?"</p><p>"Ianto darling, come give Grammy a kiss" she lit up, looking slightly younger and more energetic as she held out her arms and Ianto moved closer to bow into her space, pressing his lips to her cheek with raw affection before stepping back to stand beside Jack once more.</p><p>"And you young man… come … greet me!" she said with more command in her voice as she waved a hand at him, Jack finding himself moving forward to accept her hand, kissing it much as he had done with Rhiannon's. she hummed as she looked at him "You are not from … you are not one of us?"</p><p>"I am from the top" Jack said gently "My Great Grandfather came with the first settlers. Abidjan Harkness. MY father was Franklin"</p><p>"Ah! Abidjan! Now…. I remember him. Liked the coat with the tails, spilt right up the back so they flew out when he walked. So artistic." She smiled "Yes. I see him in you, so handsome and so full of life. Promise. They had such hopes of a good life here on this planet. Of course… the Lurkers…."</p><p>"Jacks people are still having troubles with them" Ianto said gently. "How we met."</p><p>To Jack's shock the old woman turned in her chair and spat on the gourd before continuing to speak like nothing had just happened "… those animals spoilt everything. We were too weak, we should have destroyed them but we had such high hopes of living in unity. Fools, my father and his siblings… all fools."</p><p>"Well… Ianto is a credit to you, so clever and so friendly. He is making my people see that we are spiteful and judgmental." Jack assured her "Although.. I guess you already know that about us Crusties."</p><p>She chortled softly then looked at Ianto "So… you bring a Crusty to the only event you will agree to share with your father, do you?"</p><p>"Well, I need SOMETHING nice to look t" Ianto pouted theatrically "And besides… you have to admit… he is pretty. Come now Grammy… you would have missed not meeting him."</p><p>"Indeed" she chortled, clapping her hands "Accepted."</p><p>Both men bowed again and moved off to the table of food, Jack glancing back to see other approaching the old woman and bowing "She high up the food chain, is she?"</p><p>"She is my father's parental. The High Queen of All" Ianto said as he accepted a sandwich after a sniff at the table "You know… the queen bee and all that. My father will one day be king… fucker."</p><p>Jack blinked, "Wait. You are a prince?"</p><p>"No. I am a Ianto" Ianto said with annoyance that told jack to drop it.</p><p>No matter how confused he now was.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Movement" came the call as Jack sat at his des the next day, thinking over the evening before and the kiss goodnight that was… life affirming.</p><p>Jack looked up to find the room outside going nuts, rising to wander out to see what they were all looking at. One of the hidden cameras was picking up something sliding from the unguarded entrance to the caves.</p><p>"Ewwwwww" Owen was first to speak "looks like. What was that thing I the historical movies… you know… the old classic one about a ring … Golem?"</p><p>"They have no hair" Gwen said with a frown, leaning forward as another followed, this one more human in appearance, but stooped over like it was beaten out of shape.</p><p>"So… they seem to be on a mission" John snorted as he hooked his jacket from his chair "Come on Suzie love. Andy and Clover as on their tail for us… Let's go see where they are heading, They brushed past the tracking paint we left on both sides of the pen's only entrance."</p><p>"Cool"</p><p>"Going somewhere Gwen?" Owen asked as she went to follow the other two and she turned to stare at him then bluster back to her desk.</p><p>Jack glanced at Toshiko who nodded, then he headed out knowing she would watch Gwen and monitor any and all communications. There was a leak still and he had a horrible feeling it was her.</p><p>If it was… she would soon discover his ire.</p><p>In the middle of a serial killing spree investigation, a new class of monster out there and a new and delicate relationship forming with those that could be a good alliance, the last thing he needed was someone stamping all over everything in their big thigh high boots.</p><p>He was working too hard for this to let it crash and burn.</p><p>Not when he knew deep down the day would come when these people down there might be their best chance of survival.</p><p>Those floods… they would come sooner or later.</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. things are moving into formation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack entered his office, turning to slip his jacket over the back of his chair when he felt that weird niggle that someone had been in here. He sat in his chair and lat his hand rest on the desk as his eyes scanned the room for anything moved.</p><p>He then slowly and carefully opened the drawers of his desk, noting things moved slightly as if carefully riffled through. Someone had clearly been in here going through his things.</p><p>My, how that burned.</p><p>Jack motioned through the glass of the office for Toshiko to come on and she did, closing the door and settling across from him s the glass turned opaque with her tablet her lap, ready to take notes of whatever he needed. He was straight to the point "Someone has be nein my office going through my desk."</p><p>"What?" Toshiko blinked, clearly confused by this "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>She opened her tablet and started tapping, her face a mask of anger as she went over the security tapes then frowned "Well… for some reason I cannot explain… the cameras cut out for about twenty minutes over the lunch period when we were all at a briefing and you were out chasing that lead with Johnny."</p><p>"Right…who was not there… at the briefing with you" Jack demanded, rising from his chair to shoot around to the other chair next to her and Toshiko started to check the records for staff movement.</p><p>"OK… well… I have three transponders turned off over this period" Toshiko said as he frowned at the screen in her hand.</p><p>"Gwen?"</p><p>"Yeah… she is one of the three" came the sighed confirmation.</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>"We can't accuse her" Toshiko tapped the screen "huh. She then went up to the Superintendent's office for over an hour."</p><p>"No shit."</p><p>"No shit" Toshiko repeated.</p><p>"I want … shit Tosh, I am about to ask you to break protocols, are you OK with that?" he asked as he leaned forward so the cameras in the office could not hear them.</p><p>"You want me to go back and see where she had been in the building over the last few weeks?" Toshiko asked under her breath, looking at the tablet like they were both just watching it, fully aware of the cameras too.</p><p>"Please" Jack said, and then leaned back "Good work Officer Sato, as always. File that."</p><p>"Sir" she rose and left the office as he moved back around the desk to his chair, sitting to drum his fingers and glare into space. Someone was in his shit and Gwen was involved somehow.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Ianto?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I don't know. I think some of my people are starting to get uncomfortable with our friendship" Jack replied and Ianto turned to face him. "We have a serial killer, probably those Cave Bastards but they cannot stop focusing on us. Gods, we need action, not division… it's not like we are hurting anyone."</p><p>They were in the tunnels, at an entrance and the bright sunlight was filtering down through the bushes and long grass that were overhanging the outside of the pipe. Ianto standing there in silhouette looked almost ethereal. So damned pretty, like sometime out of a fairytale book like the ones Jack read to his daughter.</p><p>"Is that what this is?" Ianto asked, his sing-song voice almost teasing as he lowered that chin to his chest in such a way that he had to know what it did to Jack's gut "Friends?"</p><p>"You know it is more than that. If I had my way I would be the weirdo with someone tied up in my basement" Jack hissed, clutching at the wall of the tunnel as Ianto's' grin slowly transformed his face.</p><p>"Oh? What would you tie me with?"</p><p>"One of those fucking ties you keep producing probably" Jack blurted "you know they are the devil's work… teasing me all the time as they flitter."</p><p>"Flitter" Ianto repeated, then giggled softly, so childlike all of a sudden as his look turned form predatory to almost shy. Ahhhhh…. There he is. Game over and the real man facing Jack, Ianto stepping so close that their breaths ere combining, the soft misty smoke of their warmth meeting acorns the small, yet crisply cold divide.</p><p>"Ianto… I… You do something to me on a level I can to explain. I have never felt this … lack of control… in a relationship… never… I am the aggressor, I am the seeker and the one with all the moves but you… you… discombobulate me with a single glance and leave me sooo fucking wanting." Jack groaned a he looked into those pools of deep, pale water.</p><p>Ianto answered with a searing kiss.</p><p>As they drew back slightly for air, their foreheads touched. It was like they could not stop touching one another now they were close enough to and Ianto sighed as he looked down at their entwined hands. Jack's so strong, so large and the calluses on his fingers from the weapons training were comforting in a way.</p><p>Ianto's' hands were slender, long and soft yet there was a strength to them that came from within. Jack loved the way they fit together into his own.</p><p>"It's coming" Ianto suddenly blurted.</p><p>Jack took a second to register that Ianto had said something and he grunted "Huh?"</p><p>"The rain. Its coming. We do not have an exact formula for this but we do believe that within the next … year maybe? Maybe ….. less?" Ianto said so softly that Jack almost could not hear him, it was like he was speaking inside his head "prepare Cariad."</p><p>Then Ianto stepped back, smiled and did that wraithing thing that always left Jack feeling bereft.</p><p>It was coming?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lurker down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise was horrifying, the man screaming with a high pitched shriek that made your ears bleed, shrugging against his restraints like they were made of acid as he snapped and snarled like he might bite your feckin face off. Jack was just glad they had managed to snatch one that had veered off course and the others hadn't seen. It clearly spoke their language based on some of the vile things it was hissing between snarls. I clearly knew what they wanted, taunting everyone like it was a feckin joke.</p><p>"So… this is the real enemy" the superintendant said with a face full of disgust.</p><p>"One of them" Jack agreed "They are the snatchers and I think they are the ones who like causing pain. Tormentors. Then once the subject is 'tenderized' they hand them over to someone we have yet to find… but we are close."</p><p>"This is a major step Captain, we are very pleased with your work here" one of the Chief Justices for the region said as he continued to stare at the Cave Dweller…ah… Lurker… through the mirrored glass.</p><p>"So… there is a difference between these Lurkers and the Dwellers then?" one of the others asked as Jack turned to stare at Ianto who was standing back with the team, watching with that unreadable expression he wears around people he does not know.</p><p>"Ianto? Care to enlighten them?"</p><p>"I am Ianto, what you Crusties call a Dweller is not as easily recognizable. You have been in this room with one this entire time and not yet determined any difference between your two kinds, bar the fat I am now speaking and you can clearly hear the different way I pronounce me vowels." Ianto said as he let them all stall out and gape "I am approximately two hindered and three of your standards years yet I am still considered a child in my own home. I might live a very long time, some of my bloodline have loved for over a millennium."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"So… more like a cousin to the Boeshane bloodline" Jack said happily "Ianto proves that we were misled into thinking they were the ones to fear when … those things over there in that room next door… are clearly wild animals."</p><p>"And they have a habit of finding ways out. I hope your security is solid" Ianto turned to stare at the glass, letting them all see his handsome profile. Jack could not help but feel a swell of pride as he was starting to think of this man as his, possessive and protective.</p><p>"So… your people…"</p><p>Ianto turned his head to look at the chief Justice and smiled "We were as surprised as you to find these… things. They are not part of us, I believe they were here before us even, but of course my elders are as good at evading question as I suppose yours are."</p><p>"Thank you Mister….."</p><p>"Jones. We use the surname of Jones… some old joke about Smith and Jones I do not quite recall. Your Away Vessels for your Mother Ship were called Smithsons. Right?"</p><p>"You know… that tickles something… I do recall something about that" the Chief Justice nodded "The most common names once upon a time on Old Earth, right?"</p><p>"Yes, my ancestors were for Old Wales originally" Ianto agreed.</p><p>"Ahhhhh" the tone of the room shifted as Ianto told them that these Dwellers they considered aliens were actually for the same place, attention now turning to the only weird thing left.</p><p>The Lurker… ah… The empty room that a Lurker had been in mere moments sago.</p><p>"Gorum!" Ianto yelled, out the door with Jack and running, the Luker disappearing around a corner as others yelped and leapt aside with open horror at the creature advancing on them.</p><p>The retort of the weapon had everyone stopping as the Lurker was thrown back against the wall, dead before he hit the ground. Jack ran over and crouched to check him even as it was evident part of his head was gone.</p><p>"FUCK… We needed him!" he rose to face Gwen to find Ianto already in her face, so close their noses were almost touching and Gwen's hand holding the gun was still between them. Jack felt his hand resting in his own weapon as he knew he would put her down if she twitched wrong.</p><p>"I dare you" Ianto said softly "I double dare you!"</p><p>Everyone watched as Gwen seemed about to pull the trigger, but then she lowered it and looked over at Jack, her eyes widening as she said "I was scared."</p><p>"An unarmed … handcuffed thing scared you so much you could not click the safety over to stun?" Jack demanded, the Chief justice arriving and talking in the scene. "We needed to hear what he had to say!"</p><p>"I panicked" she said, her lip wobbling as Ianto sighed and started to walk away.</p><p>"Fuck" Jack repeated without the volume this time "we will never know what we need from him now."</p><p>Ianto did not reply, the glance back as he wraithed out the door enough for Jack to know that he agreed. They will not get to hear the name of their leak now… right?</p><p>How damned convenient for someone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. And here we go...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was incensed, displaying it with his snarl each time Gwen tried to get near.</p><p>"Look, fuck off until he calms down, yeah?" Owen suggested, reaching out to pat her shoulder gently "you know he needs to shoot something and then get over it. Let's make sure that something is not you."</p><p>She took the hint and left, Toshiko pulling out the tablet from her desk drawer to watch the tracker placed on Gwen's shoulder by the ever hating Owen, watching it move across the screen… away from the precinct.</p><p>"West" she said softly as Jack shucked on his Great Coat and followed, his face devoid of expression. Time to see where she was going, and who she was reporting to. Three blocks away and the voice in his ear told him to turn left, what behind the flower shop before moving as she was looking around to check for a tail. Good girl, Toshiko has the CCTV online to watch the Blimp as she is called the 'Gwen blip'.</p><p>The warmth was sudden but not scary as Jack now knew it was Ianto coming up alongside to fall into step and the two casually wandered towards the area she was now in. She stopped at a Café, Jack cursing as he and Ianto slid into a gambling office. The slugs moved towards their marks only to pause and retreat as Jack flicked his badge at them while still locking eyes on the target across the plaza.</p><p>"She's meeting someone" Ianto hissed "and it's not her man."</p><p>"I like Rhys" Jack said randomly.</p><p>"Hmmmm"</p><p>Their bodies were so close they were touching, the contact like electricity and Jack really wanted to focus on one thing at a time but this man smelled… shit. "Moving."</p><p>She had been waiting for the tail, doubling down. Jack cursed softly as he knew he had taught her that one, damn it. They moved along for another ten minutes, both of them clearly with more stamina than her, who was lagging as she came to a door in a dilapidated old building that looked ready to fall down.</p><p>She knocked.</p><p>The door opened and she went inside, Ianto glancing at Jack who looked around for the camera and waved at it, then waited for Toshiko to check.</p><p>"I am switching to infrared" she said softly, clicking heard in his ear as she took control of the camera "Four bodies… red hot."</p><p>Jack held up four fingers and Ianto rolled his eyes and tapped his ear to mimic Jack. Ah, right. Advanced hearing as well as empathic ability. He could hear her in Jack's ear. Jack could help the grin. Ianto rolled his eyes again, then leaned in to kiss Jack before skipping around the side of the building, leaving Jack standing there like a numpty.</p><p>"Oi!" Jack hissed following him with glee.</p><p>The rain had started to deepen ad Ianto looked up as Jack slammed into the back of him, both of them stumbling and Jack was about to admonish him when he felt something in the air, looking up to see the darkening sky. The weird feeling wafting off Ianto was filing Jack with dread.</p><p>"Shit, that's not good. A torrential downpour this time of day?"</p><p>"It's not a downpour. Look at the colour of the edges of each cloud as it merges to form the black… in time the entire sky will be black, we will be in total darkness" Ianto said with dread, turning to face Jack "It's beginning."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The Flood. It is the great Flood, the last two times were like this… I am telling you… this is it."</p><p>"Jack?" Toshiko said in his ear "Am I hearing him right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Start the alerts and get the emergency team awake… I remember the old records… it did start lie this… we have the Great Floods starting." Jack said as he turned to look at the street signs "I am… twenty minutes from my wife's house. I have to get to my kid."</p><p>"Faster underground" Ianto countered, "Follow me."</p><p>"Tosh, get them all out of there to the emergency high rises… let's call it a drill but… sternly, yeah?" Jack demanded as he ran, following Ianto to a grating that Ianto crouched by, hooked with his fingers and flung back behind him into the street. As he dropped on the lower runnel, Jack followed and they moved off as another distant thud announced someone else now in there with them.</p><p>Had they looked back they would have seen but Jack was frantically trying to call his wife and making so much noise the Lurker went unnoticed as it followed the two it was wanting a word with up close and personal as to where it's mate was. It had seen the badge, like those who took it's mate and it wanted them to tell it what it needed to know, especially the Dweller that would definitely know more than the Crusty.</p><p>Topside the streets started to run with water, streams became rivers and the pumping stations went into red alert as they not only came into full drive but into top gear.</p><p>The Flood was coming.</p><p>And they might call it Great but it was clearly not gonna be pretty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. cutting it ...fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto brought Jack to the right street, pushing the grate up and as they clambered out it finally dawned on Jack that Ianto knew where to go without asking "You been following me?"</p><p>"Not hard" Ianto said without worry "I like to watch you. So? That arse? Very watchable."</p><p>Ianto then turned to look behind them. Jack did too "did you hear something?"</p><p>"I… don't' know… we don't have time… come on… let's get your daughter to dry land" Ianto finally answered and they took off, running for the building across the street, up through the front doors and past the doorman who was standing there blinking with confusion.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>"Derry, the Flood Alarms are about to sound, get ready for a drill" Jack yelled back and Derry turned to look out at the darkening sky.</p><p>"Drill my arse… that was a Dweller with him" he said to the other younger security guard behind the counter "Sound the general flood alarm and call home."</p><p>"Yes papa"</p><p>Jack ran for the elevators but Ianto called out "Once the flooding starts they will shut down!"</p><p>Jack knew he was right, moving for the doors to the stairs and they ran up three flights, Jack stopping to catch his breath as Ianto powered past to slam open the fire doors. Jack took a deep breath and headed after him along the corridor and to the right door, Ianto slowing as Jack passed him to show which one was the right door.</p><p>Jack pounded on the door, the door opening as the Nanny stared back at him "Captain?"</p><p>"Mary? Where's the missus?" Jack pushed past her, Ianto following with a polite nod "ALICE?"</p><p>"Daddy!" the little girl shot from the other room with glee "Why are you here?"</p><p>"Darling, we have to go, get your coat" Jack said as he looked around and cursed as the little doglett ran out behind her.</p><p>"Oh! A Doglett!" Ianto gushed scooping up the small creature with glee, "Oh, I love these!"</p><p>"The Missus is over in Berish today, she and the Mister have a meeting with one of the builds" the Nanny said, the new husband of Jack's ex was an architect so it made sense. Jack knew it would be high ground, safe. Not like here, now.</p><p>"Mary, we have to get out of here, the Great Floods are starting" Jack said then watched with shock as the girl shrieked and ran from the apartment with her handbag, leaving them standing there. He looked at Ianto "well then… that's her."</p><p>"We need to get out of… " Ianto stopped speaking as the screaming started, Jack running out to find the Lurker attacking Mary, the blonde girl fighting for her life as he tore at her clothing with those claw-like hands, his slobbering repulsive.</p><p>Clearly the pretty girl had overridden his need to talk to the men, her clean pretty self what he wanted to posses, harm.. torture. A horrible way to be proven right in their assumption that the Lurkers were the ones harming the victims prior to being given to the killer.</p><p>Then it happened, the Lurker opened his mouth and a second mouth appeared in the roof of his mouth and Jack watched with disgust as he tried latching onto the struggling woman's neck. Jack remembered where he was and pulled out his gun, firing three shots in rapid succession into the head of the thing at close range.</p><p>She was a gonner, her shuddering body telling Jack he was a beat or three too late… but then… the pool of blood meant he had somehow torn an artery in her thigh during the melee so… she was gone either way.</p><p>Ianto brushed past with the child in his arms, her little arms hugging her Doglett as he told her not to look, Jack rising to follow with the gun still in his hand. Might need it now.</p><p>They burst out into the street, the water already around their ankles as the pumps were audible in their attempt to siphon water away from the buildings. No good, it was no good. Some were wading through it over their knees now "This way"</p><p>Ianto nodded and followed Jack as they ran/wadded for one of the Covered Hover Pads, the only chance they had now of getting out of this shit, getting safe and saving the child was one of those machines that most people didn't even think were necessary. Ianto settled into the passenger seat with the child still in his lap as Jack fired up the controls.</p><p>"I've never been in one of these things" Ianto said softly "Always wondered, like."</p><p>"Well... hang on to your hat" Jack said gleefully as he hit the gas and it shot from the holding bay out into the water, skimming across it with ease as people now struggled in waist deep water. Oh Gods. Ianto blinked and looked down at the terrified child in his lap.</p><p>"Well now… I don't know about you Miss Alice… but I don't even own a hat."</p><p>She blinked at him, then started to giggle into the fur of her Doglett, feeling safe in the arms of this lovely smelling man with kind water coloured eyes.</p><p>Jack smiled as he saw his daughter accept Ianto. They raced along with a need to get somewhere and he thought of Gwen. Shit. No time for that, his first and only concern ad to be his daughter now, wrenching the controls to swing the vessel around a corner.</p><p>"No… the other way, turn back" Ianto yelled and Jack looked at him with confusion. Ianto added "The ship… an entrance tunnel straight to the ship is back that way!"</p><p>The Ship?</p><p>Jack turned the Hover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "Fuck you too Marcus."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"See that smoke stack? It's a fake one, go in, it's a ventilation shaft for the ship" Ianto said and Jack nodded, moving the vessel up as high as it would go, then into the darkness, flicking the running lights.</p><p>"Left"</p><p>Finally there was light ahead and Jack felt the relief washing over him as he drove into the opening cargo bay. Lights were flashing and alarms were going off as Ianto clambered out "NUMBERS!"</p><p>"Five still out there, two minutes out" came a clipped reply "Permission to start procedures."</p><p>"Initiate"</p><p>Jack was panting as he pulled out his coms and tried getting hold of his team, Toshiko finally answering to tell him they were out and safe… except for Gwen who was likely at another point in the emergency evac stations.. she did not seem worried. Jack felt deeply that Gwen was still out there, thinking they were too… he closed the coms without saying so and did not feel the slightest bit terrible in doing so.</p><p>She made her bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack was comforting his child as he made contact with his ex-wife, assuring her that Alice was with him and safe. They spoke and the child believed hi that mama was OK. He settled with her in a luxurious room full of soft furnishings and the cutest little dogglett that rivalled her own. The two little creatures playing as she gushed happily.</p><p>Ianto was in the other room, the room with one huge table, chairs around it and Her Majesty seated at the head with a look of thunder as they continued to argue what to do next.</p><p>"Protocols are in place for a reason" one yelled as he forcefully thumped the table.</p><p>"Those people out there are drowning, they will not make it. We can send to runner, we can scoop some up if we…"</p><p>"Come on… they are not our kind!" someone else yelled "Why waste the fuel on them if we needed it ourselves?"</p><p>"You don't know that" someone else joined in and Ianto sighed, pushing off from the wall be had been leaning on.</p><p>"We took an oath, we all did. When this vessel landed and settle in the mud, sank beyond her vents and we knew we were stuffed… we made a pledge, took an oath!" Ianto said as he looked around the table he now stood at, opposite the queen "We ALL did. To protect, serve and endure!"</p><p>"All nice words there little brother but to speak at this table, you need a seat"</p><p>"Fuck you too Marcus."</p><p>"Whoa!" voices yelled, all taking sides as Ianto folded his arms and glared at his cousin/brother then he looked down the table to his father who was watching.</p><p>"I have a chair, if I choose to take it!" he said calmly. "I had hoped never to need it but if I must…I WILL take it. Father, you need to move one down please."</p><p>Everyone looked at Duffy… then stalled out with shock as the man sitting next to the queen, her Hand and son, rose and cleared his throat looking around the table as he took a step to the left and slowly descended into the empty chair that always sat to his left. The chair of his bloodline, relinquishing the chair of his dead wife.</p><p>Ianto walked calmly up the table and stepped into the last place he wanted to be. His birthright as the son of the queen's oldest child. Ianto looked done the table at Marcus who was blinking furiously as he finally remembered who Ianto was and Ianto lowered himself to the chair, placing his palms on the table "Now. Now that we all remember that I am son of the good Princess Jennifer… High Prince Ifan… my UNCLE Duffy raised me while my father stepped from his bloodline chair into this to keep it warm… I am the man who will one day wear that crown… unfortunately… let's all get over ourselves and the history of our arguments. People are dying. We made a pact, took an oath that we would protect ALL our people on this planet. The Crusties are originally of Old Earth… just like us. We are, therefore, related. Yes?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"So… if we turn our backs and do not help those in need out there… we have broken the oath, the promise to our own selves." Ianto leaned back and looked to the grandmother.</p><p>"Well… my grandson has raised a valid point. These ARE our kind, are they not?" she looked around the table "Those in the caves can rot… they are NOT us but those Crusties up there… children some of them… we must be the better people here. We must strive for excellence in everything we do, including the use of our emergency services. Ifan is correct. We must act."</p><p>"I call for a vote" Ianto boomed, his voce making the room seem larger for a moment and some of the elders glanced at one another with something akin to relief as their next king finally revealed himself to have the touch of the blood to him needed to lead.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>They would help save all they could.</p><p>They would send out rescue teams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. descending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was confident leaving his daughter with Daisy who was excited to have a little playmate, both of them already pulling out things from a box. Jack could see that the girl had been raised well as she made an effort to make Alice welcome. Not spoilt at all, just childlike. Ianto had charged for the room and arranged with Daisy to look over Alice and then had motioned to Jack "Scoop and run time."</p><p>Jack rose and followed him back to the cargo bay, thinking they were getting back into the Hover but instead Ianto walked past it to another area and Jack's walking slowed as he saw what appeared to be larger, more advanced versions.</p><p>Ianto glanced back "Where do you think they got the idea? Every now and then we do try to help, we have some engineers and people in the tech industry topside in our friends list ya know. We have always tried to guide your people… even if they are pig headed."</p><p>Ianto walked past the row of them to one at the end that seems sleeker somehow, the deep purple paintwork a contrast to the silver of the others. Team Leader. Jack felt a thrill as Ianto stood waiting for the ramp to lower, looking back at Jack "there is also a slide door on the other side but we need the ramp to get on and off… believe me climbing up the footholds near the cockpit is a real pig. We are still tweaking but this one… I call her Plum … is state of the art, even for us."</p><p>Spacious, a flight deck… a real flight deck for two people, the cargo bay area was lined with seats and Jack counted quickly… ten. They could get ten in here… good. He buckled in and Ianto started the engines, grinning as she made a deep rumbling noise "Don't worry, just clearing her pipes."</p><p>Jack was about to ask what he meant when the noise changes to a soft hum and Ianto nodded with satisfaction, lifting the vessel from the ground with a fluid grace and flicking a switch to retract the landing gear, everything sucking into her belly and seals sliding over. Jack was amazed, this was technology beyond his people topside… all this time the ones they thought to be beneath them were actually bloody geniuses shaking their heads at the apes.</p><p>"Right… welcome to a Duck. These are designed for water, they fly but also dive. If we have to… we can go underwater momentarily to get through an area to another region while the floods are underway. " Ianto turned and smiled "My own design."</p><p>They swooped from the large cargo bay, fifteen or so others following and as they exploded from the smoke stack into the dull light of the top-world they scattered, three sticking with Ianto as he powered along. More came out as a second wave once they were a good distance away. Rescue efforts were underway.</p><p>Jack found the controls recognisable and easy to use , recognising flight plans and control panels not too dissimilar to his own and he soon had coordinates for where his crew were, Ianto immediately altering course for him without saying a word.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Owen was shouting "I know but I don't care. Give the blankets to the kids first or I will shoot someone!"</p><p>They were cold, wet and the camp was in full flood as they tried to lift everything and everyone, no where left to go as it finally dawned on everyone that this was going higher than previous floods. They had miscalculated, had thought this safe. How many other evac zones were in danger now.</p><p>Toshiko was calmly helping a woman who was distraught as her husband had been in another area of the city when it all went to shit, Suzie standing by one of the other officers telling him to stop trying to call Cooper… she was on her own.</p><p>The noise of a soft hum made Owen rise, looking out of the tent flap to see lights in the sky. "What the fuck… Tosh?"</p><p>They slowly spilled out into the water to watch the group of four ships approach, the large purple one in the lead turning side on before it descended into the water, landing gear engaging and then a deep rumble as the water boiled and the ramp lowered.</p><p>Jack appeared around the side of the open cargo bay doors "Well? Come on… I think it's raining."</p><p>Owen laughed as he swung to get people on board, the other three vessels landing as well. Soon they had everyone in the camp on a vessel, Jack's team with him as they rose and headed out of the camp, the wave coming in from a burst levy taking the entire camp out as Toshiko watched the cameras blink out one by one.</p><p>She decided it was not the right time to tell everyone they almost died, looking back over her shoulder at John who was watching intently in silence.</p><p>Ianto drive it like he stole it, swooping low to check dry areas, pinging off the other vessels who kept formation and after a while Owen started to whoop with glee each time Ianto let the vessel dive. Ianto smiled, then let the vessel go under, knowing the area well enough to know the voids and trust the vessel's safety features as everyone was stunned to find themselves in a submarine.</p><p>"Jack?" John said softly as he leaned between the seats "Is that… is that a light blinking over there?"</p><p>They turned that way to find a high-rise building almost completely submerged in the lower level of the town, a light flashing in one of the large windows and as they came close enough … someone appeared at the glass, banging on it with wide eyes.</p><p>"Fuck"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. like and not likes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was NOT Gwen. For some reason, jack felt relief. Is that bad? With hand signals and a lot of mouthing things, they got the woman to see that they wanted her on the roof that was still accessible, even if it was under three feet of water now and she nodded, disappearing from view.</p><p>They rose from the water to bob on the surface and a door opened, being pushed against the water as it rushed in to flood the building that had been moderately airtight. The woman staggered across the roof with four other people, one carrying a bundle that Jack knew was a child, cursing as he got out of his seat and turned to help his team load them up.</p><p>They fell, crawled, stumbled up the ramp and Suzie found blankets in the seats, wrapping everyone and confiding to the pilot that a little baby was in the folds of the blanket.</p><p>"OK… let's rock n roll" Ianto said, the vessel rising and Jack saw one of the other vessels still keeping pace, even as the other two had continued on their way. He looked to Ianto who said "security. I have declared, taken my family chair… they are following me as security. I don't know what they expect.. a huge creature to lunge from the water and swallow us whole maybe? They are shiny, not me. A large fish thing would surely see them as a lure first? Can't argue with meat heads like that."</p><p>Jack found himself grinning.</p><p>The flew into the smoke stack and Ianto noted how high the water was getting, landing to let the people off and watching as Jack's crew calmly remained in their seats. He smiled as he glanced at Jack who was still in his as well. "OK then"</p><p>They rose and flew back into the hard rain.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They were exhausted, grateful to settle in dry clothing and eat something as it was declared too dangerous to fly now the winds had picked up, the waves alone terrifying as they smashed at anything still above water level. Crusties were now Dwellers, warm clothing, food hot food and a feeling of safety thrummed.</p><p>Jack knew Ianto had veered off from them as they wandered along and had told himself to let him go, not be too cloying as he knew Ianto would tell him anything happening that they needed to be part of, or privy to. He was sitting back enjoying the cup of coffee after the meal when the double doors opened and Ianto strode in followed by old cronies in long flowing pale blue robes, Her Majesty coming in the middle like she was being carried in water.</p><p>The room immediately fell silent as Ianto looked around the room at everyone and began to speak "before we go any further let me reassure you all they have managed to establish contact with the Emergency Shelter over on Berish. All are accounted for and we are setting up coms for everyone to talk and check on those loved ones over there"</p><p>Jack felt himself relax. Great. Alice's mother and step-father were OK. Good. Jack nodded as she lit up, swinging to grin at him with glee.</p><p>"I have been in crisis talks with our elders. Both Dweller and Crusty" Ianto took the room to silence again "We have come to a moment of realization between our peoples that should have happened a long time ago, and though no fault of our elders… no fault of our ancestors… could have helped us. We were all young, fresh and new… we forgive the early stumping interactions between our two peoples and now we are adults, now we are all mature enough to have the meeting we have shared our stories and find ourselves in a strange place. The first colony to arrive on this planet did so and moved into caves. They are originally from Verilon Prime." Ianto stopped as everyone made noises and commented that it explained the strange colour of Lurkers. Of course, it made sense. The Space Rats that were like cockroaches. He then continued once calm was re-established "So… the second colony… us Dwellers… arrive next. Within ten years of the first lot… yes. We managed to get this information out of several of them over the last few years during interrogations. How we also found that they are not originals. Not indigenous to this planet either. A matter of merely ten years… then later came the Crusties. Some… two or three hundred years later… the point is… Dwellers came from Old Earth. Crusties came from…. Old Earth."</p><p>Now the place was a bluster of noise and excitement as the people reacted to finding out that they were blood.</p><p>"So… now we have chuckled at ourselves and thumped ourselves up-side the head for being too stubborn to see what was true… we are now embracing it for the betterment of our peoples. No matter the distance of time between our blood… we are blood. I hereby decree as the High Prince of Torchwood that all within this vessel are Torchwood. We are all one people and it's time we started sharing our lives."</p><p>Jack rose and looked expectantly at Ianto as he knew what was coming next, even if no one else did, John looking at Jack in silent question.</p><p>"Furthermore" Ianto said calmly "We have established that since the Lurkers are not indigenous, but colonists like us yet they have neither the technology or brain cells to live harmoniously… they are takers and thieves .. in light of the bloodshed between our kinds… Torchwood will begin operations to cut ourselves off from these… Space Rats. We are sealing all tunnel systems that they might use to their betterment, in the next few days once the weather settles and the water levels decide where to be for the next few months, we will send out crews to seal off their tunnel systems. We will trap them in … we will collapse them, we will eradicate a pest. For the betterment of MY people I am here by issuing orders to destroy the Lurkers and protect our blood down below and up top."</p><p>Jack grinned through the roars of agreement as he looked around his table at those he knew would be first on board with him to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. let's make a new deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So… what's the deal?" Owen was first to speak as they followed Ianto to a side room, a couple of the high ranking officials following them in as well.</p><p>"Right. The rain is not stopping, this looks to be the worst flooding we have ever seen. Early estimates tell us it will be months before the water abates and the topside is safe once more. We are efforting the idea of floating a city so in the future this does not happen. If we can dig out the Torchwood, get her engines fired up and lift her… she will float."</p><p>"An instant city" Jack said softly "Can it work?"</p><p>"I am of two minds but… yes. I think it will. She can never leave atmo, too old and damaged from her original landing but I am confident that given time… and we seem to have a lot of it… she can rise." Ianto nodded.</p><p>"What do you need?" someone asked and Jack turned to find their High Chancellor behind him.</p><p>"Patience first sir" Ianto replied sagely "This is an exact science, this old bird will not enjoy this and there is a chance of danger. Everyone will be safe in her belly but her outer skin may be damaged from being down so long so … we will need teams ready to patch holes, pump out sections waterlogged… ensure she floats. Once she floats we can open some of the cargo bay doors large enough for people to use like extra daytime living areas. Large enough for tables, chair... even some small buildings on skids that can be moved. Grass in time? If we do this right, we only have to do it once. Next rains we close the doors and simply… rise above it."</p><p>"A Floating City… we never have to worry about the water again, we will simply rise and fall with the rains" a thin, pretty lady agreed that wore the colours and uniform of the Council. Ianto was not as surprised as many to find their people and the Crusty people wore much the same chains of office.</p><p>"The Lurkers and the remaining Emergency Site are our main concerns right now. I would like to have the numbers crunched to find out the logistics of travelling to get those still topside stuck over there on that island. This water will take months to recede, too long for families to be apart. Their supplies will not last either I estimate form their figures provided so far to us. With our large away vessels I believe we can bring them home, and then we work on raising the old girl." Ianto said calmly "engineers, builders… anyone strong and able bodied that wants to help… we will find a place for them. I want the Lurkers gone. They killed my mother, who would have been queen. They knew this, it was a tactical move and right now while we are handicapped… I strongly believe in a few weeks they will make a move against us believing us to be compromised. The first thing to go would be that Emergency Site with us too far to aid them… so they think. They are a danger, no matter the length of time, how many have died out there right now… like the typical Space Rats they are, they will breed and come back again. This is our best chance of eradicating these scum."</p><p>"I agree" the pretty lady nodded.</p><p>"There will be teams for that too… I trust your police force will be released to form a joint security for now? Once things settle we can establish a new order with a melding of our powers and people." Ianto said as more of a statement than question to his voice and everyone automatically nodded. The voice of a leader that commanded, did not make requests when he knew he was right. They would follow. Ianto was becoming the man to hold the reins.</p><p>Jack waited until everyone was leaving to slide in close "So… me?"</p><p>"With me, of course" Ianto winked, then reached out to snag Jack's hand "always?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The Plum rose from the water creating a wave that exploded and rolled away, the huge craft turning in the direction of the Island and Jack was both nervous and relived that they would soon have Alice back with her mother. Even if that really might mean finally giving her back.</p><p>The week it had taken to prepare had been a time of joy for Jack, finding his daughter to be clever, witty and so damned cheeky. He hoped they could forge a new future with him being a more involved parental. He now saw where he had been failing, not just her but her mother as well.</p><p>As they flew some of the other vessels banked off, heading to the crews that were sealing the above water Lurker Tunnels so they had them trapped. Jack wanted to see that too but did not want to be rude, knowing Ianto would comply but the others on board might not be so happy, the dignitaries in their fine clothing wanted nothing to do with the genocide about to occur there, even if they did green light it. No, they wanted to take up precious seats so they could be first to emerge as saviours. The good guys right?</p><p>Plausible deniability.</p><p>Jack was OK with that.</p><p>As long as they got to kill all the Lurkers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. goodbye and hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto wanted to make one last ditch effort to appeal to the Lurkers … for their children… but he stood there at one of the entrances watching one slither forward and knew he was not going to get anywhere as it sneered and told him they would piss in his skull and drink from it.</p><p>"Drink your own piss?"</p><p>The sneer faded monetarily then retuned "You will suffer."</p><p>"And your children? The innocents?" Ianto asked.</p><p>"Children?" it seemed genuinely confused, and then started a deep gravelly laugh "Offspring. Oh no… they are not here. The womenfolk with young are sent to the other side of this planet where they are safe… the breeders. Not here… we are here to conquer. We are here to destroy… not breed. We are soldiers, you are our targets. Your top lot are weak. Coddling them to you… if you kept them safe we would not be here. Eh? You are all…"</p><p>Whatever else it was going to say was lost as Jack calmly fired over Ianto's shoulder from behind, hitting it in the face with open malice.</p><p>"Sorry" Jack said after a few beats "Thought you were finished."</p><p>"Yes. I think I was" Ianto agreed.</p><p>They walked back to the waiting Plum where no one commented on the conversation had. The Cover Crew waiting to close in and close that tunnel entrance. Soon this side of the planet would be off limits to the scum who would learn the hard way that this was also their food source… the other side of the planet as unpleasant as themselves.</p><p>They had decided their own fate.</p><p>Hopefully they would call for their own to come get them and leave the planet all together, find another to pillage.</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>They flew for another hour until they reached the checkpoint for the other section of the planet, finding it eerily silent as they skimmed over what had been the roof of the facility, long since rendered useless now. Another hour and jack would see his ex-wife once more.</p><p>He looked down at the roof under the water with a wake caused by the vessel flying so low making it all shimmer, imagined all those vessels that crossed under that roof, the people inside said vessels on their way to meetings, holidays… lives.</p><p>He wondered how many had perished.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>They landed without much fanfare, the people waiting seemingly to be polite and calm, if a little insistent that they go already. Apparently they did not like this little spot of isolation and to be sure, Jack could not blame them.</p><p>On the edge of the wastelands, bogs and quicksand. Nasty creatures that were held off from invading their metropolis by the water… the Lurker Land now.</p><p>Lucia had been happy to see him, even a weirdly uncomfortable hug between them as her husband glowered at Jack like this was all his fault. Maybe the timeout together had not been good for them. Shame. Alice was happy with things as they were and Jack really hoped that in time they might calm dowe once more.</p><p>Ianto appeared from the left of their huddle, Jack instantly moving to let him step into his personal space and Lucia noticed, looking over the handsome man with suspire "Oh… hello."</p><p>"Hello Madame" Ianto answered softly.</p><p>She looked him up and down openly now "Well now, I thought I knew all of Jack's friends and .. there you are. Interesting and new, tell me… what do you make of this entire Lurker thing?"</p><p>"Not much. A problem best not spoken of and soonest forgotten" Ianto replied. "Done with."</p><p>"And this treaty with the Dwellers" her husband cut in "I don't know. Can they be trusted do you think?"</p><p>Jack was struck dumb with the stupidly on display but before he could warn them Ianto answered "Who can you really trust if not your own judgment in these things, hmmm?"</p><p>"Well, at least Jack has found someone with some brains" the man snorted, then turned to his wife "Lucy? What do you think?"</p><p>She had been watching Ianto and the way Jack had sort of… cringed… her brain clicking over as Ianto spoke again "perhaps we should go. Alice messes you and will be champing at the bit to see you."</p><p>"Can we trust them?" Lucia blurted out "Can we trust the Dwellers?"</p><p>"Yes" Ianto replied "You can."</p><p>"Still… Dwellers. They have to want something from us" the idiot was still taking as Jack blinked, then looked at Ianto in silent apology.</p><p>"The soul of your firstborn" Ianto said in a droll tone and Jack started to laugh, pushing his shoulder.</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>"What!" Ianto said with wide eyes "Scary old Dwellers coming up to suck your brains out though your left nostril… everyone knows that!"</p><p>"I mean it… stop it. I am gonna wet myself" Jack laughed shoving him again and Ianto smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss before walking to the vessel.</p><p>"Come on… it's only early and I have so many souls to suck before bedtime" he yelled back cover his shoulder as Jack sighed happily.</p><p>"You know… he already has mine… my soul. Heart and soul. So… be careful" Jack said under his breath to his ex "Alice likes him too. If your fella pisses him off again HE will be the one under the ground, you understand? No more Dweller comments."</p><p>Finally she got it and her eyes widened as Ianto turned at the vessel's gangplank to wait for them. So handsome, dapper and clearly intelligent. And look at him, dressed so fine Who even dresses like that any….. more…. Oh shit.</p><p>They were being rescued by Dwellers?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. and here is where we are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucia did not know how to respond to the man now holding her daughter on a hip as he spoke with some other men dressed in uniforms of some sort, their hands waving animatedly as thy laughed at something, Jack joining in as he turned to take Alice from Ianto.</p><p>"Hello there Luce" Toshiko said as she came over, wearing the same pale clothing as the men and she smiled as she saw the confusion "These are anti-static clothes. For those of us working on the tech in the Away Vessels and assorted Skimmers and Hovers, it makes the work easier without dust and such getting into the circuitry. Damp and dust does not work well. Some are coming back worse for wear as the flooding continues. They think it might be a record."</p><p>"I am sure it is" Ianto said as he interrupted and both women turned as he smiled softly "The Lurker tunnels are all sealed, they cannot come to this side of the planet now… hopefully never again. According to the latest predictions it looks like there is a possibility that the water will not recede for months, when it does it will be a new level."</p><p>"What does that mean for us?" Toshiko asked.</p><p>"Well… long term we will eventually build the floating city we have envisaged, short term… we continue as we are and try to salvage what we can from the buildings not yet completely under water. Mind you... there is little left to save bar the pets left behind." Ianto stopped and frowned now, his annoyance clear "Poor things, cold and wet and hungry. Left to drown. I hate to think how many did not get to high ground in the buildings. Apparently some have made it to the roofs. These are a priority… one of the older cargo bays is being fitted out as we speak to become a playground for pets and children. Interaction is so important."</p><p>"Gods, poor things. I never thought of them… Alice's little fluff…"</p><p>"We have it, and apparently my own one is fond now… I hope they don't mate. The young are like little pompoms rolling around underfoot, bloody things" Ianto huffed and Jack slid an arm around Ianto's waist as he hummed in question.</p><p>"Our fluffs." Ianto replied.</p><p>"Oh god… at night they take off Ianto's socks, one each like little robots. Snarly teethy ones and he always squeals. They like that" Jack laughed, kissing Ianto's forehead before wandering off like it was no big deal. Lucia blinked slowly as she tried to get her head around the fact these Dwellers were not at all the creepy creatures everyone thought they were.</p><p>As if reading her mind Ianto said "Would you care to see where we are going to pop you for sleep? Come on, there was room in my berth so I have cleared out a room for you. I hope you don't mind bunking in with us, my kind are all about space. Of course, our ancestors spent so long in this ship in space I guess it instilled the minimalist approach. I am all little eccentric in that I like to collect old things. With our numbers now doubled, we are all sharing for now."</p><p>Lucia was following him as she watched her husband run after Jack with glee, the two men liking one another. She could help but say "Why you like someone older like Jack?"</p><p>Ianto's laughter was loud and full of glee "Oh no… he would be MY toy boy darling child. No… I am ancient by your terms."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Ianto winked and led her along the corridors full of bustle and life, stalling her in the elevator as he pushed 'royal suites' button then in no time they were in his quarters, the lush furniture and pretty hand painted walls full of scenes of a long since gone world captivating.</p><p>"That is what the English countryside looked like on Old Earth" Ianto said softly as she reached out to touch a tree.</p><p>"It's beautiful" she sighed.</p><p>"Thanks. Your man, he is an architect? He might be useful in the rebuilding, he might like to be involved. All hands on deck and all that" Ianto said, then smiled as Alice ran into the quarters with glee, calling out. The fluffs ran for her and Jack entered with James who was now talking animatedly with him.</p><p>"Hey sweetie, we were just looking at the plans so far for the floating city. James is on the planning committee, made an impression" Jack called out as he hung up their coats and James looked around.</p><p>"This door is to your room, it's large and roomy with a table and chairs, a sofa… space if you need some quiet time. Out here you might get run over by the fluffs" Ianto said with an amused snort "As you can see we have a large table and chairs because I like to have time alone, I do not usually eat in the main restaurant with everyone else. Antisocial little shit, my Grandmother says."</p><p>"Tht sounds nice Ianto, maybe we can have a nice family meal here tonight, the five of us?" Jack asked looking at the table with six chairs.</p><p>"I will let the crew know and… oh… if any of them bow… ignore it. I hate that" Ianto said as he headed off to make arrangements.</p><p>Lucia blinked and looked at Jack with confusion as he ignored the strange comment as well, then James was gushing about the plans as he pulled out a little tablet from his jacket she had never seen before and she forgot about it.</p><p>They had a new home.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>And I am leaving this here… until the next one.</p><p>Any ideas for the next one? Maybe we pick it up a few months later to see how they are living? Yes? no? What would you like.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p><p>XXXX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>